Lost Angels
by Sou Evans
Summary: Una banda de chicas llamada "Lost Angel" conformada por 5 chicas, son transferidas a la escuela superior Shibusen, donde se encontraran con la banda de la escuela "Night Strength", conformada por los mejores 5 chicos de la escuela. Una guerra de bandas, la mejor oportunidad de sus vidas. La música es todo para ellos, ¿quienes ganaran?. (Todas las parejas dentro y también OcxOc)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, ok esto se me ocurrió mientras veía un dorama -u- **

**y si tal vez... tengan dudas y muchas~**

**pero bueno, sin mas los dejo leer, lamento si hay errores de ortografía (e.e no estaba en mis 5 sentidos mientras lo escribía)**

**__********Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo**

En un pequeño bar se encontraban una gran revuelta diciendo a gritos...

LOST ANGELS!

-mientras detrás del escenario en un pequeño cuarto-

Una chica de cabello rubio cenizo sujeto en 2 colas, con una cámara en mano-

Maka: bien, aquí estamos..-apunta la cámara hacia chrona-di hola chrona!

Chrona: Ho...hola-se aclara la garganta- DIJE HOLA, RETRASADOS, DIGANME HOLA!

Maka: jaja hola!-sonríe y apunta la cámara hacia tsubaki-

-TSUBAKI! DI HOLA A LOS FANS!, ella es, la baterista, oh y chrona la bajista

-Tsubaki: Hola fans! –sonríe-

-Maka: bueno...-se apunta a ella misma- yo soy maka y soy la tecladista...

y ella -te señala- es alice, y es guitarrista y segunda voz, ALICE! DI HOLA!

-Alice: Hola! -comiendo helado de CARNE- no interrumpas mi concentración Maka o te morderé

-Maka: vale, vale...-enfoca la cámara a una albina que sentada frente al espejo- y ella...

-Bueno ella es Soreto "Nozomi" Akimoto, la líder de la banda y guitarrista y voz principal

-Entra un chico pelirrojo- chicas ya es hora!

Soreto: bien, vamos-se levanta y las demás la siguen mientras sonríen y suben al escenario-

-y se oyen gritos y silbidos-

Alice: que aburrido, quisiera leer un buen libro-dice mientras toma su guitarra-

Soreto:: vamos, no es para tanto je-toma una guitarra de color rojo cereza -

y las demás toman su lugar-

Alice: mmm…

Soreto: 1, 2, 3~

_**(Stan in the Rain-Superchick)**_

_**She never slows down**__**  
**__**She doesn't know why**__**  
**__**But she knows that when she's all alone**__**  
**__**It feels like it's all coming down**__**She won't turn around**__**  
**__**The shadows are long**__**  
**__**And she fears if she cries that first tear**__**  
**__**The tears will not stop raining down**__**Chorus (estribillo):**__**  
**__**So stand in the rain**__**  
**__**Stand your ground**__**  
**__**Stand up when it's all crashing down**__**  
**__**You stand through the pain**__**  
**__**You won't drown**__**  
**__**And one day what's lost can be found**__**  
**__**You stand in the rain**__**She won't make a sound**__**  
**__**Alone in this fight with herself**__**  
**__**And the fear's whispering**__**  
**__**If she stands, she'll fall down**__**She wants to be found**__**  
**__**The only way out is through everything**__**  
**__**She's running from**__**  
**__**Wants to give up and lie down**__**So stand in the rain**__**  
**__**Stand your ground**__**  
**__**Stand up when it's all crashing down**__**  
**__**You stand through the pain**__**  
**__**You won't drown**__**  
**__**And one day what's lost can be found**__**  
**__**You stand in the rain**__**So stand in the rain**__**  
**__**Stand your ground**__**  
**__**Stand up when it's all crashing down**__**  
**__**You stand through the pain**__**  
**__**You won't drown**__**  
**__**And one day what's lost can be found**__**So stand in the rain**__**  
**__**Stand your ground**__**  
**__**Stand up when it's all crashing down**__**  
**__**You stand through the pain**__**  
**__**You won't drown**__**  
**__**And one day what's lost can be found**__**  
**__**You stand in the rain**_

-se oyen ruidos de sirenas-

Liz: demonios! -tsubaki, chrona y maka dejan los instrumentos y salen por un pequeño pasillo-

Demonios!-llegan oficiales- alice! por aquí!-le tomo de la mano y bajan del escenario corriendo hacia afuera-

-y salen de ahí en hacia lugares diferentes-

Alice: que está pasando?

Soreto: solo corre te veo en casa!-se va por otro lado-

Alice: ok, ahí voy-empieza a caminar por las calles comiendo un helado que saca de quien sabe dónde- Tsk, "vete a casa" aja, te llevas el coche, las llaves y me dejas caminar diez kilómetros a las 10 de la noche hasta el muelle a merced de los criminales, los acosadores sexuales y los ladrones de mermelada, genial Soreto

-se sienta en una banca y bostezo- solo 5 minutos ZzzZzZz

-al día siguiente día un chico en bici esta delante tuyo-

¿?: si se duerme así se quedara con la boca chueca...-la mueve un poco- umm… no…-se va-

-Maka: hey, alice!-le mueve-

-vamos, maka no creo que despierte... al menos eso creo

.Chrona: un momento... ALICA LEVÁNTATE! HAY UN ENORME FILETE AQUI!

Alice: DONDE?-se para instantáneamente, casi tirando el frasco-

Chrona: en ningún lado.. jaja -tsubaki le da su uniforme-

Tsubaki: anda, lo necesitas...-el uniforme era una falda a cuadros roja con negro medias 4cm arriba de la rodilla, zapatos negros, con una camisa blanca de manga corta, una corbata vino y un saco negro con el símbolo de la escuela-escuela?-mira el frasco-¿qué es esto?

-maka lo toma-

Maka: no lo se-lo lanza- busquemos a soreto...

-se va en su patineta seguida de las demas-

-Con soreto-

-soreto dormida en la habitación de un chico, vestida-

¿?: hey despierta

Soreto: mm...-se levanta-

¿?:anda ya vete muñeca que si mi madre te ve te mata..-tocan la puerta-

¿?: HIJO! ya me voy

¿?:Eh si mama!-se pone enfrente de la puerta-

¿?:Abre hijo para que me despida-toma sus zapatos rápido- mierda...-se abre la puerta-

-YUI!-grita soreto-

-Yui: AKIMOTO! VUELVE ACA!

-salta por la ventana- itai!-sujeta su pie-

-Yui: vuelve acá mocosa!-salgo corriendo y se encuentra con las demás-

-Alice: en donde andabas soreto?

-Soreto: p-por ahí-toma la patineta de maka- mientras ustedes corran! las amo!

-Yui: vuelve acá! USTEDES!

-Maka: waa?! yui!-sale corriendo con las demás-

-Alice: ah ADIOS-sale corriendo-

-Yui: VUELVAN ACA!

-llegan a la escuela y soreto lleva el uniforme con el saco abierto y la corbata algo floja y comiendo una paleta-

-Alice: uf, no me atrapa -se estira-

-Soreto: ¿escucharon? Seremos transferidas

-Alice: A DONDE? CUANDO COMO PORQUE?

-Soreto la mira: al parecer la escuela cerrara, y aun no sé a dónde..

-llegan a un salón donde están unos sobres que dicen a donde serán transferidas-

Alice: a las 3

-1

-2

-Todas: 3!

-la abren-

-Maka: s-shibusen..?

-Chrona: donde queda eso?

-Soreto: mmm...

-Alice: OH MIERDA!

-Soreto: q-que?

-Alice: EL SHIBUSEN? ES UNA BROMA? AHI VAN TODOS LOS "RICOS"

SON TAN SUPERFICIALES QUE PODRIA PARARME SOBRE ELLOS Y FLOTARIA

-Maka, Tsubaki & Chrona: NOOO!

-Soreto: tsk... joder...-se da la vuelta y un grupito de chicas "fresas" llega haciendo burla-

-¿?: Ha presumen que irán ahí? como si tuvieran, tan bonita cara jaja

-se acerca a ellas-

Soreto: algún problema?

¿? se asusta: n-no...-la intenta golpear y yo le devuelvo el golpe-

-SORETO!-Alice le agarra la mano-

-Soreto: tsk...

-Alice: no valen la pena

-Soreto: tienes razón, mejor vámonos, tenemos una batería que comprar...-sale de ahí-

-Alice: vamos…

-Al _día siguiente era el día, de la llegada a shibusen-_

-Alice va sola en su moto, vestida con una falda de retazos azul, un top negro, botas negras y chamarra de cuero-

-llega al shibusen y baja de un salto-

Alice: tsk, que molesto…

-soreto sentada en las escaleras fumando un cigarro- hasta que llegas -lleva un short negro hasta la mitad del muslo con cadenas, una blusa straples azul turquesa una chaqueta de cuero negra su cabello suelto con mechones rojos y negros y los ojos delineados-

-Alice: no me apresures, comer no es coser y cantar ¿sabes?

-Soreto: hmp…-las demás llegan en un pequeño auto morado-

-Tsubaki: ya llegamos-ella trae un pantalón entubado azul, con una playera de manga corta blanca con un chaleco de cuero negro y su cabello suelto-

-Maka, lleva un short de cuero

súper pegado a los muslos, una camiseta de red rasgada que dejaba ver su vientre mini top negro y botines plateados

-Chrona llevaba un pantalón entubado rojo, una camisa de cuadros rosa con negro desabrochada de la parte de arriba dejando ver una camiseta negra con encaje y unos botines rosas-

soreto tira el cigarro- vamos-sonríe y empieza a subir las escaleras seguida de las demás-

se abren las puertas y todos las miran ("Run Devil Run-SNSD" de fondo)

-entran todas poderosas y todos se les quedan viendo, algunos murmuran y otros se ponen felices, de pronto, les cortan el paso el grupo de los chicos que se llama… "Night Strength"

-Soreto: uh? ¿Quiénes, son ustedes?-los mira-

-¿?: me llamo, Amuro Yuuki- yukki líder de "Night Strength", es: alto, tez blanca, ojos de color azul, cabello negro, es muy tranquilo y es el más "amado" en la escuela y lleva el uniforme de la escuela-soy líder, de Night Strenght, y presidente estudiantil y ustedes, ¿qué hacen aquí? solo los estudiantes pueden entrar…

-Alice: pero si somos estudiantes, de shibusen-sonríe burlona-

-¿?: EH?!-dice un chico alto de tez blanco, ojos verde claro, cabello azul marino, es el mejor amigo de Yukki- p-pero que dicen?!

-¿?: así que…¿ustedes son las que transfirieron?-dijo un chico albino, ojos rubí y dientes de tiburón mientras sonreía-

-¿?: no es bueno! YO EL GRAN BLACK*STAR LES ORDENO IRSE SIMPLES MORTALES!-grito un chico de cabellera azul en forma de estrella, tez bronceada de ojos azules-

-¿?:calla black*star!-le grita un chico de tez blanca, cabello negro con 3 líneas inusuales del lado izquierdo, ojos dorados de nombre kid-

-en eso llega el director- ustedes cinco! Por qué no tiene el uniforme!?

-Maka: simplemente no lo hemos comprado-sonríe-

-Director: hmp, tiene una semana para conseguirlo!-se da la vuelta-

-Soreto: tsk, vamos chicas-pasan por un lado de los chicos-

-Los chicos la siguen con la mirada mientras ellas van en busca de su salón-

-escuchaste, esas chicas fueron transferidas-dijo una chica de cabello rojizo, lentes, y ojos morados de nombre Yuri-

-así?-la miro una chico de ojos grises, y cabello verde de nombre kenta-

-Si…-dice mirando a las chicas mientras caminan- cada una tiene una historia…

**Bien! hasta aqui este capitulo**

**Nos vemos!**

******¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! -escondida debajo de la cama-  
No me maten, perdón! enserio!, lamento mucho si no actualice antes, es que la escuela me tenia muy ocupada, ademas ayer hice mi examen para la prepa y fueron muchas cosas que.. asdfghjk...**

**_Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía._**  
**_Bueno, ya mejor los dejo leer._**

_**********Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo  
**_

-Cada una tiene su historia…-dijo Yuri-  
- ¿Y tú como sabes so Yuri?-la miro interrogante Kenta-  
-Contactos, contactos…-dijo mientras entraba al salón-  
-Espera Yuri, me contaras de ellas?-yuri la miro divertida-  
-Pronto Kenta, pronto sabrás-sonrío y fue hacia su lugar-  
-P-pero…-la miro unos segundos y después camino hasta su lugar-

* * *

-Bueno, aquí vamos nosotras…Alice, Maka-dice soreto mientras mira a las demás-

-Hm… ya veo… bueno, nos vemos después chicas-mira a Tsubaki y a Chrona-

-Ok, nos vemos en el almuerzo chicas-sonríe Tsubaki y se da la vuelta empezando a caminar seguida de Chrona-  
-Sayo…-dice Chrona-

-Bueno vamos…-dice Soreto mientras abre la puerta del salón ganándose las miradas de todos en el grupo-  
-Pff… ¿qué tanto miran?-dice Alice-  
-Tsk… entremos…-dice Maka mientras toma asiento junto a la ventana, detrás de ella se sienta Alice y en la fila de a lado Soreto-

* * *

-¿Y ustedes son..?-dice el profesor algo confundido-

-Estudiantes… nos transfirieron…¿qué no sabía? -lo mira burlona maka-

-Yo…iré a hablar con el director…-dijo mientras salía del salón-

-Vaya… el día sigue lleno de sorpresas-dijo cierto albino-

-¿Tú…?-dijo mirando delante suyo y el la miro burlón-

-Haha…¿te deje sin palabras..?, si causo ese efecto en las mujeres…-sonrío muy galante-

-Pff… ¿les causas un susto diario..? haha-se río-

-Oye! No… -soul la miro enojado-

-Al parecer hay enanos en la clase…-dice Yukki mirando a Soreto-

-¿A quién llamas 'enano' idiota..?-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento-

-A ti, ¿a quién mas? –dijo mientras que igual se levantaba-

-Repítelo idiota!-dice mientras se acerca a el-

-Huy… se metió con su estatura…-dice maka mientras se hace a un lado-(**N/A: olvide decir que Soreto es de pequeña estatura, bueno al lado de Yukki y Alice, pobre… -.-)  
**  
-Al parecer… ya murió-dice Alice mientras igual se aleja-

-Hm… no cantes victoria niña-dice Ziel mientras la mira de reojo-

-Grr… calla idiota…-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía a Soreto y Yukki peleando-

-Te dije que lo repitas!-le grito Soreto a Yukki mientras se ponía de puntas-

-Pff haha, ya viste! Te tienes que poner de puntas para alcanzarme!-en eso recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente-

-Te dije que te calles idiota!-grito Soreto cruzada de brazos-

-Yukki!-grita Kenta mientras se levanta a ayudarlo, en eso sonó la campana-

Maka y Alice nada más veía divertidas la escena- Tsundere…-dijeron ambas-

-Tsk… vámonos-dijo soreto mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta-

-Haha vamos..-dijo Maka mientras las 3 salían del salón y se encontraban con Tsubaki y Chrona-

-Chicas! ¿Q-qué tal les fue? –dijo Chrona-

-grrr…-gruño soreto-

-Pues bien, pero alguien se metió con nuestra lider haha-dice maka entre risas-

-Déjame adivinar…la llamaron enana?-dice Tsubaki-

-Sí, haha pobre de ese chico..-dice Alice comiendo una paleta-

-Y a ustedes… ¿Cómo les fue?-dice Soreto mirando a Tsubaki-

-Oh pues vera…-dice algo nerviosa-

-Fue terrible!-dice Chrona aterrada- no sé cómo lidiar con esos chicos…

-Cuéntenos todo…-dice maka mientras siguen a soreto hacia la azotea-

-Pues verán lo que paso fue…

* * *

**STOP!  
**  
**Disculpen si es corto, pero mi imaginación nada mas dio para esto... (u.u)**

**Bueno el proximo capitulo sera mas largo, no se cuando actualice, pero espero que pronto**

**Ya casi salgo de vacaciones y espero ya poder actualizar pronto**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora~~ ^^**  
**Sayo!**  
******¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3 Adíos Alice

**Hola! bueno! antes que nada... lamento haber tardado... pero bueno, para que les pongo excusas e.e  
Pues... ya entre a la preparatoria(ea ea! ya soy mayor! ok no ._.)** **y para ser las primeras semanas ya me llenaron de tareas ._. pero bueno! hoy que tenia tiempo decidi escribir este capitulo, la verdad ni yo se si quedo bien o no(?. Creo que estoy perdiendo el toque para escibir, ¿no? si, si me dicen y si no igual(?) xD**

**Bueno! sin más los dejo leer!**

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía!**

**__********Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo**

* * *

Chrona: lo que ocurrió fue esto-dijo más tranquila-

.  
-Espero que a las chicas les vaya bien y no se metan en ningún problema-dice la escabeche un poco preocupada-

-Estarán bien-dijo la peli-rosa mientras llegaban frente a su respectivo salón- bien, vamos- abrió la puerta y entraron ambas ganándose las miradas de todos pero en especial la de dos chicos en específico- ¿Qué? Nunca vieron a dos chicas ¿o qué?-dicho esto se sentó detrás de Kid-

-Ah vaya…-Tsubaki soltó un suspiro y tomo asiento al lado de Black*Star-

-¿¡Se puede saber que hacen aquí?!-black*star la miro- no pueden estar en el mismo salón!-le susurro muy bajo-

-Por si no lo sabes, _**mono, **_esta es nuestra clase!-le respondió mirándolo seriamente y sacando dos baquetas de su chamarra- así que… ¡no molestes! Tsk!-Black*Star se quedó callado, se quedó mudo por el modo en que le llamo, rumio y se acomodó en su lugar mientras Tsubaki empezaba a tocar las baquetas-

"_Mientras con Kid y Chrona…."  
-_Ya te dije! Déjame arreglar tu cabello! Solo un poco, esta asimétrico, necesita estar simétrico!-le dijo Kid mientras señalaba desesperado el cabello de Chrona-

-Ya te dije que no más de mil veces!-le grito Chrona por enésima vez sujetando su cabello de lado- y deja de molestar!-

-Tch! Vale…-se rindió Kid, sin embargo no paso mucho para Kid empezara a hablar de la simetría entre otras cosas, tan grande fue la desesperación de Chrona que se levantó de su asiento y le estampo un libro en la cara-

-Dije silencio!-salió muy enojada hacia el pasillo, colocándose sus audífonos mientras todos los alumnos se quedaban divertidos viendo a Kid tirado en el suelo y Tsubaki salió detrás de ella-

* * *

-Y eso paso!-dijo enojada la peli-rosa cruzada de brazos-

-Pff…pff… jajajajajajaja!-las demás explotaron en risas-

-Jaja, no puedo creerlo, jajaja-dijo Alice sujetando su estómago-

-Jajaja mira que tipo más raro jajaja-Maka estaba limpiándose las lágrimas causadas por la risa-

-Ay por dios… jajaja-Soreto se cubrió la boca-

-No se rían! No fue divertido!-Chrona estaba enojada y avergonzada-

-Jaja, lo sentimos!-las 3 dijeron al mismo tiempo-

-Bueno yo… Soreto, tengo que hablar contigo…-dijo Alice seriamente-

-¿Eh?, vale…-dicho esto ambas se empezaron a alejar de las demás- ya volvemos! Las veremos en casa!-así ambas salieron de la escuela-

* * *

**-Baños de las chicas-**

-Debemos deshacernos de esas chicas…-gruño Kenta -

-Pero cómo?!-le dijo Yuri-

-Ya se!-Kenta saco su celular y mando un mensaje- listo! Yuri, prepara las cosas…-sonrío maliciosa-

-¿Qué planeas…?la miro interrogante-

-Ya verás…-se cruzó de brazos- ya verás…

* * *

**-Aula de música-**

-Bien chicos empecemos la practica-Dijo Yukki mientras tomaba una guitarra eléctrica color blanco-

-Vale…-todos tomaron sus respectivos instrumentos: Black*Star: batería, Kid: teclado y coros, Ziel: guitarra, Soul:bajo,voz principal Yukki: guitarra y voz principal-

-1…2….3…!  
**(Not In Love-Shut Up & Flower Boy Band) **

**_Yukki: I saw your picture  
Hanging on the back of my door  
Won't give you my heart  
Soul: No one lives there anymore  
And we were lovers  
Now we can't be friends  
Fascination ends  
Here we go again_**

**Ziel: Cause it's cold outside**  
**When you coming home**  
**Cause it's hot inside**  
**Isn't that enough**

**Todos: I'm not in love**

**Soul: Could it be that**  
**Time has taken its toll**  
**Won't take you so far**  
**I am in control**

**Yukki: And we were lovers**  
**Now we can't be friends**  
**Fascination ends**  
**Here we go again**

**Kid: Cause it's cold outside**  
**When you coming home**  
**Cause it's hot inside**  
**Isn't that enough**

**Todos: I'm not in love**  
**I'm not in love**  
**I'm not in love**  
**We are not in love**  
**We are not in love**  
**We are not in love**  
**We are not in love**

-Bien hecho chicos-sonrío Yukki-

-Tomemos un descanso-dijo soul mientras acomodaba sus cosas y tomaba su mochila- vamos a casa de Kid!

-Vamos! Nyajaja!-rio Black*Star-

-Oigan! No, no a mi casa no va nadie! La última vez dejaron todo asimétrico!

-Ey! Tengo una mejor idea!-les grito Ziel tomando su mochila y a Yukki del brazo- vamos a la casa de Yukki!-¡¿Qué?! O no!-demasiado tarde, los chicos salieron corriendo con el hacia su casa

* * *

-_**En un parqué no muy lejos de ahí 9:30-**_

-Entonces…¿es aquí? –dijo Soreto-

-No, el mensaje dice que es en el callejón de enfrente-le señaló Alice- mira, ya te lo dije, iré yo, no quiero que nada malo ocurra, además… debes de quedarte aquí por si necesito refuerzos…-sonríe-

-Tsk…-se cruzó de brazos y recordó el asunto que hablaron en la tarde-

**/Flasback/**

¿Qué querías decirme Alice?-dice soreto sentada en el piso-

-Veras, me llego este mensaje-le muestra su celular-

**"Hola! Soy Kenta, compañera de ustedes y tengo una batería, sé que buscan una! Y me gustaría dárselas! Nos vemos en el callejón frente al parqué  
Bye! **_** "**_

-Ya veo…. ¿Y crees que es una buena idea ir?-la miro soreto seria-

-Yo, bueno no lo creo, pero necesitamos la batería, no tenemos el dinero para comprarla ni para los uniformes! Hay que ir…-le dijo seriamente-

/**Fin del Flasback/  
**

-Vale… me quedare aquí, pero si algo pasa me llamas! Es mi deber como lider ir, pero tu no me dejas! Grr…

-Jaja, tranquila pequeña Evans, yo me encargare, estoy segura de que querían hacerte algo, así que… me encargare de ellas-sonrío y empezó a caminar hacia el callejón-Vale…-la vio alejarse-

* * *

**En el callejón-**

Bien, ya estoy aquí!-grito Alice y Kenta y Yuri salieron delante de ella- ¿la batería?

-Oh! No te dije! No hay ninguna! Jaja-se tapo la boca y rio con sorna-

-Eres una..!-no termino de hablar porque dos chicas detrás de ella la empujaron al suelo- pero qué?!  
-Veras… en Shibusen no caben chicas como ustedes-Kenta se le acerco con un bate de metal-  
-grrr… no sabes con quienes te metes!-Kenta la golpeo con el bate en la cabeza- mierda…-se toca la cabeza y sangra- me las pagaras!-se levanta y las golpea- Soreto!

-Pero que pasa…

-Soreto!

-Alice!-corre hacia el callejón-_**  
**_.

-Con carajo!-Kenta le da un puñetazo- entiéndanlo! No son como nosotros!

-Y e-eso qué?!-Alice tose sangre y le da una patada a ella y a las otras dos-

-Alice!-soreto llega corriendo Yuri la detiene y le da un golpe en la cara- arg!-se toca la nariz y cae un hilo de sangre- de esta no te salvas!-la lanza al suelo y la patea en el vientre-

-Un poco de ayuda!-le grita Alice golpeando a las dos chicas-

-Vale..-se acerca a Kenta y esta la toma del cabello, la azota contra la pared y le rompe el labio-

-Ya se los dije… no son como nosotros…-soreto la patea y esta se estampa contra el suelo-

-Alice, vámonos!-la toma de la mano y salen corriendo-

-¡¿Qué esperan?! Síganlas!-las dos chicas salen detrás de ellas-

-E-Estas bien?-Soreto mira a Alice mientras corren- deja llamo a las chicas-saca su celular y llama- hola? Si… estamos frente al parque… vengan rápido… Alice está muy mal…-cuelga- listo…-empieza a caminar-

-Demonios… mi cabeza….-Alice empieza a caminar hacia la avenida y soreto va detrás de ella- oh las chicas! Hey! –las demás corren hasta ellas-

-Tch… te dije que no era buena idea ve..-es callada al ver como un tráiler se acerca-

-Soreto!-gritaron todas y Alice corrió hacia ella empujándola, las dos chicas que iban tras ellas se quedaron heladas y Kenta que iba detrás de ellas igual-

.

.

.

-¡ALICE!-gritaron todas al mismo tiempo-

* * *

-_**2 días después…departamento de Soreto 8:30am-  
**_

-….-todas estaban en silencio, nadie se atrevia a hablabar solo observaban a diferentes lugares de la casa-

-…Oigan…-se atrevió a hablar Maka-¿qué haremos…?

-…No lo sé Maka, solo sé que haré pagar a esas estúpidas por hacer que… hacer que… Alice… Alice se fuera…-apretó los puños y Chrona rompió en llanto mientras Tsubaki la abraza y consolaba-

-Soreto… no creo que…- demasiado tarde Soreto salió de la casa- …ire con ella -salió tras ella

** -O-O-O- **

-Soreto llego a la escuela demasiado enojada, al llegar al salón azoto la puerta y se acercó a Kenta, al parecer toda la escuela sabía que _Alice Barskeville_ falleció hace dos días por un tráiler…Kenta se estremeció al saber que pasaria-

-Eso querías…? ¡¿ESO QUERIAS?!-la tomo de la chaqueta y Kenta tembló al ver sus ojos llenos de ira y odio- DIME!

-Oye!-Yukki intervino y las alejo- ¡¿qué crees que haces?!

-Acaso no lo vez! Ella lo hizo! Diles! Diles lo que hiciste!-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-

-Soreto! Vámonos de aquí!-la sujeto del brazo y la jalo hasta la puerta-

-Espero que este feliz!-maka la saco de ahí y todo el salón se quedó en silencio… nadie dijo nada y siguieron en sus actividades-

-Soreto calma!-maka llevo a soreto al parque- por favor! No queremos que nos expulsen! Sé que es difícil! Pero entiende así no solucionaras nada!

-Y que quieres que haga?! Ella debe de pagar por lo que hizo!

-Sí! Pero así no!

-Sniff… entonces que hacemos!? Lo dejamos así nada más?!

-No! Escucha…-saca de su chaqueta un papel- lo encontré en el cuaderno de canciones de Alice… yo creo que… en lugar de venganzas y golpes, es mejor hacer el deseo de Alice realidad..

-Pero de que hablas…-abre el papel y es un anuncio- "Concurso de bandas T.V.N" la banda ganadora tendrá de premio un contrato con la disquera T.V.N…. esto… para eso quería que tuviéramos la batería lo más rápido posible…-Maka le extiende una solicitud- ¿y esto? –lo mira- ya veo… vamos con las chicas-maka asiente y empiezan a caminar rumbo a casa-

.  
_**-Entrada de shibusen 9:30am-**_

-Vaya… la escuela es enorme_…-una chica, alta tez blanca, ojos azul oscuro, cabello negro-azulado, hasta la cintura, lleva puesto unos pantalones entubados rojos, unos tenis de bota negros, y una camisa a cuadros negra con blanco y un estuche de gutarra en su espalda_- será mejor que me de prisa, mi cita con el director es en unos minutos-subió las escales y entro deprisa a la escuela-

* * *

**Bueno! eso es todo! ah, la verdad ni yo se si quedo bien o no ._. siento que esta muy _"seco"_ pero bueno, ahí me dice como me estuvo :P  
Todo lo que paso con los chicos y sus reacciones al saber lo de Alice lo pondre en el siguiente cap, no se cuando actualize, pero espero y pronto  
¿Qué más?  
Oh! la canción "Not In Love" originalmente es de ****Crystal Castles****, la que puse es el cover que sale en el drama "shut up flower boy band"  
****Bueno! ****eso fue todo! **  
**Espero que les haya gustado! c:**

**Nos vemos!**

******¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4 La chica nueva

_**Hola! volvi! espero que les guste! Ah! una cosa ¿quieren saber por que se fue Alice? lo sabran luego ;) lo prometo.  
Una nueva chica ¿cual sera su nombre? ¿de donde viene? ¿y para qué?  
Muchas preguntas! jojo las respuestas... allá en el fic(? xD ok no.  
Bueno, sin más los dejo leer!  
**__**********Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo**_

* * *

-Woow, realmente la escuela es enorme-dijo aquella desconocida oji-azul- ¿Dónde estará la oficina del director? Auch!-**(Aquí una imagen para que se den una idea de como es ella: albums/w651/EmberFoxHeart/bth_3534dj7_ )**

-Ok… Yukki! No puedes hacerme esto! Sabes que no puedo!-Ziel llevaba su celular en mano, Ziel le había pedido hacer un encargo por el pero el no quería, quería practicar su solo- oye tu no pue.. waa!-ziel iba tan distraído que choco con cierta oji-azul, ambos cayeron al piso, Ziel encima de la oji-azul- oye ten más…!-se quedó mudo al ver a la chica debajo de el-

-¡¿Qué tenga qué?!-le pregunto enojada- tú fuiste el que choco conmigo por no tener cuidado!

-¿Eh? Ah! Lo siento mucho!-se levantó- no era mi intención!-le extendió la mano para ayudarla-

-Ajá…-ella acepto su mano y se levantó- gracias.

-De nada.-dijo Ziel un poco incómodo-

-Etto… disculpa, me podrías decir dónde queda la oficina del director?

-¿Eh? Seguro…–dijo y empezó a caminar- vamos sígueme-

-Vale-dijo la escabeche mientras lo seguía-  
Después de un par de vueltas, ambos llegaron hasta la oficina del director-

-Aquí es…-le señalo Ziel-

-Gracias… eh…

-Ziel, _Aizawa_-le extendió la mano-

-Gracias Ziel, yo soy Shizu, Shizu Akemi-sonrío y estrecho su mano con la de Ziel- bueno, un gusto Ziel, de nuevo gracias-dicho esto entro a la oficina del director-

-Woow…q-qué linda…-se sonrojo levemente- pero que piensas Ziel!-se abofeteo mentalmente-será mejor que me vaya… aún tengo que ver que paso con Alice…-dice seriamente y empezando a caminar-

* * *

_**-Oficina del director 10:20am-**_

-Bueno señorita Akemi, tiene un buen historial académico, buenas notas, sabe tocar diversos instrumentos, todo está perfecto-sonrío el director-

-Entonces… ¿ya podre ingresar a Shibusen?-pregunto la oji-azul-

-Por supuesto que sí señorita Akemi!-sonrío el director-

-Muchas gracias, shinigami-sama!-Shizu se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia-

-A partir de mañana puedes presentarte ¿tienes todo listo cierto? –le pregunto seriamente pero a la vez con un tono divertido-

-Claro que sí-sonrío Shizu- bueno, me retiro señor director, hasta mañana!-hizo una última reverencia y salió de la oficina del director-

-Lo logre!-sonrío victoriosa y empezó a caminar dispuesta a explorar la escuela-

* * *

_**-Aula de música- 10:50 am-**_

-Entonces…¿es verdad?-los chicos se encontraban analizando todo lo sucedido-

-Al parecer soul, lo es..-le respondió Kid-

-¿Por qué Kenta haría algo así?-pregunto Black*Star-

-No lo sé, sin embargo, si lo hizo o no, no sabemos cómo fueron las cosas solo sabemos que esa chica falleció y ya no es nuestro asunto-dijo Yukki cruzado de brazos-solo importa ensayar

-Yukki tiene razón, ahora lo que importa es la guerra de bandas, tenemos que ganar-hablo Ziel quien estaba tocando su guitarra-

-Es cierto, solo queda un mes para la guerra, bueno! A practicar se a dicho!-y así todos empezaron a practicar-

* * *

_**-Departamento de Soreto 11:00 am-  
**_  
-¿Qué dicen chicas?-Soreto estaba en el sillón y mostrando el anuncio y la solicitud-

-Pues… no lo sé, seria genial poder ganar ese contrato-sonrío Tsubaki-

-Sí, me parece bien! Pero…-dijo Chrona revisando la solicitud- tenemos que ser cinco, y solo somos cuatro…-dijo desilusionada-

-Podemos conseguir a alguien más…-dijo Maka y todas la miraron- ¿qué? Debemos hacerlo, Alice… por ella-sonríe-

-Por mi está bien-sonrío Tsubaki-

-Por mi igual-río Chrona-

-…-Soreto sonrío- entonces vamos… no hay tiempo que perder! –se levantó de su asiento-

-Vamos!-dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo y salieron de la casa en dirección a la escuela-

* * *

_**-Escuela 11:20am-**_

-Waa! Esta escuela es muy grande-dijo Shizu sentada en las escaleras- pero bueno!-se levanta- al fin conseguí entrar, será mejor que regrese a ca…sa-se quedó muda al ver un grupo de cuatro chicas con apariencia rebelde- vaya…se ven geniales…-empezó a bajar las escaleras

-Entonces, ¿Empezamos por la escuela? ¿Estas bromeando verdad Soreto?-le dijo Maka un poco extrañada-

-¿por qué no? Sera divertido jaja-se acercó hacia las escaleras y empezó a subirlas en un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Shizu, ambas se quedaron observando un rato- ¿Y tú eres…?-Soreto la miro con interés, no sabía por que pero esa chica, le agradaba-

-¿Yo?-se señaló Shizu-

-No vemos a otra más que tú, jaja-río Chrona-

-Etto… mucho gusto me llamo Akemi Shizu-hizo una reverencia- ¿y ustedes…?

-Me llamo Chrona Makenshi-sonrío e hizo una seña con la mano-

-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa-sonrío amablemente-

-Maka Albarn-dijo seria y cruzada de brazos-

-Soreto Nozomi Akimoto un gusto-extendió su mano- nosotras somos Lost Angels-sonrío-

-¿Son una banda?-estrecho su mano con la de Soreto- wow! que… genial-río- me gustaría estar en una banda, sería maravilloso

-¿Qué instrumento tocas?-le pregunto Maka-

-La guitarra-respondió sonriente-

-…-en eso a Chrona se le ocurrió una idea- ¿te gustaría entrar a nuestra banda?-sonrío-  
-¡¿EH?! Yo?!

-Sí tú! –sonrío-

-Chrona…-Tsubaki sonrío levemente- creo que… es lo dice Soreto, Jeje.

-¿Qué dices Soreto?-Maka la miro-

-Pues… muéstranos lo que tienes-sonrío- así que síguenos- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar-

-Vamos!-corrió Chrona detrás de ella seguida de Tsubaki-

-¿No vienes? –Maka empezó a caminar-

-¡Ah! Sí! Ya voy!-empezó a caminar detrás de las chicas-No te quedes atrás!-Soreto la volteo a ver y Shizu camino hasta donde ella estaba-

-¿Por qué quieren que me una a su banda?-la miro interrogante-

-Hace falta una… ya sabrás porque en un rato, Tsubaki, el billar ya esta abierto cierto?

-Para ustedes siempre, ya lo saben-sonrío-

-Ok, vamos-dicho esto llegaron a un billar- Bien, muéstranos lo que tienes…-le señalo a Shizu un escenario-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya ahorita mismo?-pregunto nerviosa

-Sí-dijo Soreto sentándose en una mensa junto con las demás-

-Vale…-respiro hondo y subió al escenario- Bien, esta canción se llama "Shup Up & Kiss me"

_**(Orianthi - Shut Up & Kiss Me)**_  
_**You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game**_

_**I push you, and you push back**_  
_**Two opposites so alike that**_  
_**Everyday's a roller coaster**_  
_**I'm a bump you'll never get over**_

_**This love (love) hate (hate) relationship**_  
_**You say you can't handle it**_  
_**But there's no way to stop this now**_  
_**So shut up and kiss me**_

_**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quit**_  
_**But you're just (just) so (so) full of it**_  
_**Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth**_  
_**Shut up and kiss me**_

_**So shut up!**_  
_**So shut up!**_

_**I call you and you pick up**_  
_**I tell you how much I'm in love**_  
_**I'm laughing and you get mad**_  
_**It's my little game**_

_**Go ahead now, admit it**_  
_**You like your world with me in it**_  
_**Like a record, it's broken**_  
_**Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over**_

_**This love (love) hate (hate) relationship**_  
_**You say you can't handle it**_  
_**But there's no way to stop this now**_  
_**So shut up and kiss me**_

_**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quit**_  
_**But you're just (just) so (so) full of it**_  
_**Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth**_  
_**Shut up and kiss me**_

_**You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh**_  
_**The riffs on my guitar**_  
_**The way we fight, we make up fast**_  
_**Oooooh yeah...**_

_**So shut up!**_

_**Love-hate, love-hate, love-hate!**_

_**Cuz it's a love (love) hate (hate) relationship**_  
_**You say you (you) can (can) handle it**_  
_**But there's no way to stop this now**_  
_**So shut up and kiss me**_

_**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quit**_  
_**But you're just so freakin' full of it**_  
_**Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth**_  
_**Shut up and kiss me**_

_**So shut up!**_

-Shizu termino y escucho aplausos de parte de las chicas-

-Bravo!-dijeron Tsubaki y Chrona-

-¿Qué dices Soreto?-Maka la miro y ella estaba sonriente- bueno,pues…

* * *

_**¡Tada! ¿qué tal?  
¿Cual sera la respuesta de Soreto sobre Shizu? ¿O.O?**_

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, realemte no se si esta bien o no(xD)**

**Para mi quedo, pues, bien... no tan mál ni tan bien normal(?**

**_Bueno! eso es todo_**

**espero que les haya gustado!**

**Nos vemos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Cap5: Somos la banda de la escuela!

**Volvi! *-*/ soy feliz! tres días seguidos actualize! ea ea! ok ya xD.  
El capitulo no quedo como esperaba pero aquí esta c:  
Oh! este capitulo y el que sige se lo decico a **_**SylvetteEvans2011! c:  
Y a mi amiga Rocio que se que esta leyendo esto xD.  
****Bueno ya, mejor les dejo leer.**_

_**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**_  
**__********Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo**

* * *

-¿Qué dices Soreto?-Maka la miro y ella estaba sonriente- bueno, pues…

-Di que sí Soreto!-le dijo Chrona muy emocionada-

-…-se quedo meditándolo un momento-…Entraste..-sonríe-

-¿Eh..? ¿e-enserio?-le pregunto Shizu sorprendida-

-Claro que sí-sonrío- así que, ven, siéntate, así te explicare todo-se-dijo mientras le señalaba un lugar a su lado-

-Eh vale…-bajo del escenario y se fue a sentar junto a ellas-

-Veras… hace poco nosotros perdimos a una gran amiga, ella tocaba la guitarra en la banda junto conmigo, pero ahora ya no está, y te necesitamos porque habrá una guerra de bandas y quien gane, se llevara el contrato con la disquera-le dijo mostrándole el anuncio y la solicitud-

-Vale, entiendo…-Shizu se quedó pensativa un rato y tomo la solicitud y la observo-

-¿Qué dices?-Tsubaki la miro-

-Pues… acepto!-Shizu sonrío- me alegra estar en su banda~

-Jaja, bienvenida! -Chrona salto de la emoción y abrazo a Shizu-

-Vale, entonces, será mejor llenar la solicitud-Dijo Maka sacando una pluma y empezando a llenar la solicitud- Etto.. Soreto, ¿qué pongo como tu apellido?

-Akimoto, sabes que odio mi apellido real-le respondió Soreto cruzada de brazos-

-¿Y bien..? ¿Cuándo empezamos a ensayar?-les pregunto Shizu-

-Mañana, en la escuela-sonrío Soreto- en la aula de música.

-Pero Soreto, esa aula es solo para la banda de la escuela, según escuche-le dijo Tsubaki-

-También somos la banda de la escuela ¿no?-la miro Chrona-

-Chrona tiene razón-dijo Maka, mientras le entregaba la solicitud a Soreto-

-¿Entonces usaremos esa sala?-pregunto Shizu-

-Sí-le respondió la albina levantándose de su asiento- vamos, hay que entregar la solicitud-dicho esto las demás se levantaron y la siguieron-

* * *

_**-Instalaciones de T.V.N 12:30am-**_

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí-dijo Yukki- si traes la solicitud verdad Ziel?

-Ah, sus ojos son como el mar…-dijo en susurro sonrojado-

-Ziel!-le grito Black*Star al oído-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-se sobresaltó Ziel-

-En quién pensabas?-lo miro pícaro Soul-

-E-En nadie!-se sonrojo violentamente Ziel- y aquí está la solicitud!-se la dio a Yukki-

-Gracias..-le dijo este mientras se la daba a una chica que se encontraba haciendo las inscripciones-

-Bien, ya está, tomen-les extendió un papel- ahí viene la fecha del concurso y la hora en que se presentaran-

-Gracias-hablaron todos al mismo tiempo-

-De nada, mucha suerte.

-Oh y sí que necesitaran mucha suerte-hablo cierta albina detrás de ellos-

-Tú..-dijo Yukki volteando a verla-

-Claro que yo ¿Quién más?-se rio-

-Pero si es la pecho plano!-grito soul divertido-

-¡¿A quién llamas pecho plano idiota!-le grito Maka dándole un golpe en la cabeza-

-S-Shizu?-Ziel estaba sonrojado-

-Hola Ziel-sonrío Shizu- Soreto, será mejor que demos la solicitud ya-Soreto la miro y asintió-

-Aquí tiene-le entrego la solicitud a la señorita-

-Oh! Pero si esta banda ya estaba registrada!

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo-

-Sí´, una chica de nombre, mm…-busco en sus papeles- ah! De nombre Alice las registro!

-Ah! Y-ya veo…-dijo Soreto- bueno, s-solo hay una cosa, hay otro miembro, en lugar de Alice Barskeville…solo eso.

-Oh! Ya veo, lo cambiare enseguida- y así lo hizo- bien, aquí tienen, ahí viene cuando se presentan y la hora-sonrío-

-Gracias-dijeron todas y voltearon a ver a los chicos-

-Espero que estén preparadas para perder, enana-le dijo Yukki a Soreto-

-Ya veremos, idiota.

-Espero y que no andes llorando después por que perdiste, pecho plano-le dijo Soul a Maka quien solo lo ignoro-

-Los únicos que perderán serán ustedes-les respondió Chrona-

-Ja! Seguro, lo que digas, sigue soñando pequeña asimétrica-la miro fijamente Kid-

-Jaja, no será posible que nos ganen-hablo Black*Star-

-Eso dices _**Mono**_~-le respondió Tsubaki señalándolo con su baqueta- eso ya lo veremos-

-Esto no me agrada nada…-susurro Shizu- Somos mejores que ustedes-sonrío y pensó por qué dijo eso-

-…-Ziel se quedó pensativo y decidió seguir-Ja! Eso está por verse!

-Así ambos grupos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares-

* * *

**-Al siguiente día-**  
_**-Escuela Superior Shibusen-Aula de música 9:00am-**_

-Vale, ya estamos aquí-dijo Tsubaki- seguras de que podemos?-les pregunto algo preocupada-

-Claro que podemos!-le dijo Maka- somos también la banda de la escuela.

-Bueno, vamos-soreto abrió la puerta-

-Wow… que lugar-dijo Shizu admirando el lugar-

-Sí que es bonito-dijo Chrona acercándose a los instrumentos-

-Lo es, bueno vamos a practicar-dijo Soreto tomando la guitarra blanca-Shizu, ya sabes las canciones?-la miro-

-Sí! Anoche, me aprendí casi todas-sonrío mientras igual tomaba una guitarra negra-

-Entonces vamos a darle-sonrío Maka y se acercó al teclado-

-Tsubaki…-dijo Soreto-

-Ok! 1,2,3!

_**(Heart Attack-Demi Lovato)  
Soreto: Putting all my fences up  
Cause I never wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**Maka: Never put my love out on the line**_  
_**Never said yes to the right guy**_  
_**Never had trouble getting what I want**_  
_**But when it comes to you I'm never good enough**_

_**Shizu: When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll**_  
_**Won't wash my hair to make it bounce like a basketball**_

_**Soreto: But you make me wanna act like a girl**_  
_**Painting my nails and wear high heels**_  
_**Yes you make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand**_

_**Shizu:You make me glow**_  
_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_  
_**So I'm putting my defenses up**_  
_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**Todas: If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**_  
_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_  
_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**Shizu: Never put the steps for the other guys**_  
_**When you come around, I get paralyzed**_  
_**And everytime I try to be myself**_  
_**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**_

_**Maka: It's just not fair**_  
_**Seems more trouble than it all was worth**_  
_**I gasp for air**_  
_**It feels so good but you know it hurts**_

_**Soreto:But you make me wanna act like a girl**_  
_**Painting my nails and wear perfume**_  
_**For you**_  
_**Make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand**_

_**Todas:You make me glow**_  
_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_  
_**So I'm putting my defenses up**_  
_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**_  
_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_  
_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**Shizu: Love's feelings aren't lost in my arms**_  
_**They're burning I'd rather be known**_  
_**And there's no one else to blame**_  
_**Soreto:,So scared I'll take off in a run**_  
_**I'm flying too close to the sun**_  
_**And I burst into flames**_

_**Shizu: You make me glow**_  
_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_  
_**So I'm putting my defenses up**_  
_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**If I ever did that**_  
_**I think I'd have a heart attack (x4)**_

_**-**_Perfecto…-dijo Soreto al terminar de tocar-

-Vaya, se ve que no saben respetar las cosas de otros- les dijo Soul recargado en la puerta-

-Grr… ¿por qué lo dices albino? –le pregunto Maka-

-Pues, estos instrumentos son nuestros-les dijo Kid al lado de Yukki-

-Y entraron a la sala, que igual es nuestra-les dijo Ziel-

-Y eso qué? Es para la banda de la escuela-les respondió Shizu cruzada de brazos-

-Sí, pero nosotros somos la banda de la escuela-Black*Star hablo-

-Nosotras somos igual la banda de la escuela-lo miro Tsubaki-

-Tsk… ya oyeron, también tenemos derecho a esta sala-hablo Soreto mientras avanzaba hacia Yukki y le extendía su guitarra y él la tomaba- linda guitarra-sonrío y le pellizco una mejilla- vámonos chicas-las demás dejaron los instrumentos y siguieron a Soreto-

-Tch…-Yukki dejo la guitarra en su lugar y solo las miro-

-yo…-Ziel se quedo en silencio al ver pasar a Shizu a si lado

-Tch…-dijo Soul y saco una nota de su bolsillo y al ver que Maka paso a su lado se lo entrego discretamente-

-¿pero qué…?-susurro ella sorprendida- mm…-guardo el papel y siguió su camino junto a las demás-

* * *

**-Después de que se fueron los chicos suspiraron tranquilos-**

-La escabeche… me agrada-río- es mi tipo-sonrío pícaro-

-Oh vamos Ziel, no lo dices enserio ¿o sí?-lo miro Black interrogante-

-Lo digo enserio amigo, y no creas que no me di cuenta como mirabas a la chica de la batería-río y Black se sonrojo-

-Cállate! No te metas con un dios como yo!-se le lanzo encima y así empezaron a pelear-

-Chicos! Ya basta!-les dijo Yukki mientras tomaba la guitarra y sonreía-

-Oye Yukki, ¿a ti no te gusta esa chica albina verdad?-lo miro Ziel que estaba encima de Black*Star ahorcándolo-

-¡¿Qué dices?!-se sonrojo levemente- a mí no me gustan las enanas como ella!

-Jaja, si seguro!-le dijo Kid-

-Calla Kid, que por más que lo niegues y digas que "_**no está simétrica"**_, la peli-rosa te gusta-río Soul-

-¡¿Qué?! No! Yo no, no me gusta!-le respondió Kid rojo-

_**Y así se pasaron un rato discutiendo el asunto...-  
**_

* * *

_**-Azotea de la escuela-10:20am-**_

-Esos chicos son muy fastidiosos…-dijo Maka recargada de espaldas en la barda de la azotea-

-Demasiado fastidiosos, solo porque creen que ganaran-respondió Chrona comiendo un poco de ramen- no se lidiar con chicos así.

-Chrona tiene razón, caen mal-respondió Tsubaki al lado de Chrona-

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Son hombres-río Soreto- así son, por eso vamos a ganar y demostrarles que somos superiores a ellos.

-Sí, por cierto! Donde vamos a practicar hoy?-les pregunto curiosa Shizu-

-Donde ayer tocaste, en el billar, pero antes, debemos conseguir los uniformes-respondió Soreto sentada en el piso- ¿alguna idea para conseguir dinero?

-Pues… podríamos trabajar, oh incluso un pequeño concierto y sacar dinero de ahí!-dijo Chrona-

-Mmmm…. Me parece bien, pero.. hay que pedirle ayuda a Yamitsu-sonrío Maka-

-¿Ella? Hace años que no le hablamos Maka, además! Recuerda, somos de _**clase social**_ diferente-le dijo Soreto extrañada-

-Es nuestra amiga, estoy segura de que nos ayudara, igual que Lizz & Patty-río-

-Entonces vamos!-respondieron Chrona y Tsubaki-

-Vamos-dijo Soreto y así salieron de la azotea-

-Chicas, me dirán quienes son ellas?-les pregunto Shizu mientas bajaban hacia la avenida-

-Claro Shizu, en cuanto las conozcas-la miro Soreto-

-Vale-dijo mientras caminaba la lado de Soreto

-Mmm…-suspiro Maka mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y sintió la nota que guardo- ¿eh? Ah, es esto, veamos que dice-dijo sacando la nota y abriéndola, la nota decía….-

* * *

_**¡STOP! jajaja ¿quieren saber que dice la nota? yo también! ok no xD.**_

En el siguiente capitulo lo sabran, lo prometo!

Bueno eso fue todo!

Espero que les haya gustado!  
**Nos vemos!**

******¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6 parte 1

_**Hola! ya volvi! muajaja! espero que les guste!  
Bueno, en un rato más subo lo que sigue -u-  
**_**Sin más los dejo leer!**  
_**Y como ya dije! **_**este capitulo se lo decico a **_**SylvetteEvans2011! c:  
Y a mi amiga Rocio que se que aun esta leyendo esto xD.  
Y a Yamitsu-chan~ c:  
**_

_**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**_  
**__********Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo**

* * *

-Mmm…-suspiro Maka mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y sintió la nota que guardo- ¿eh? Ah, es esto, veamos que dice-dijo sacando la nota y abriéndola, la nota decía….-  
_**"Hola…  
Bueno, no soy bueno en esto y lo sabes!  
Bueno, veras, solo quería decir que… ¿nos podemos encontrar después del concurso?  
Atte: Soul."**_

-Ese idiota-susurro y río mientras guardaba la nota- ya veré Soul, ya veré.

* * *

_**-Centro comercial 12:20am-  
**_-Ah! Ya me aburrí!-dijo una chica escabeche de ojos rojos rojo carmín, con una camisa de manga corta blanca, un short verde militar y unas botas hasta la rodilla negras-

-Por favor Yamitsu, no hemos caminado casi nada!-le dijo cierta rubia de ojos azules con una playera roja y unos jeans negros y unos botines del mismo color-

-Pero Liz! Hemos recorrido más de la mitad del centro comercial!-le reclamo- además! Compraste demasiado….!-le dijo a la rubia-

-Oh vamos no exage…res…-se quedo muda al ver a cierto grupo entrando al centro comercial- Lost Angels…-susurro-

-¿Qué?-le dijo Yamitsu-

-Lost Angels!-le dijo Liz dándole la vuelta para que viera a las chicas-

-…-se quedo muda al verlas-

-¿Qué? ¿Las dejamos sin palabras?-les dijo burlona Soreto-

-Oye! Nada de eso!-le respondió Liz- es solo que…

-Es solo que nos sorprende verlas-sonrío Yamitsu-

-Eso pensamos-sonrío Maka-

-¿Y Alice?-le pregunto Liz a Soreto-

-…Ella…verán, ella…-se quedó callada un rato-

-Ella se fue!-se apresuró a decir Tsubaki-

-¿Se…separo de la banda?.

-Sí.-solo se limitó a responder Soreto-

-Oh! Ya veo!-dijo Yamitsu y luego miro a Shizu- Hola, mucho gusto! Yamitsu Higurashi! –sonrío y se acercó a ella-

-Ah! Hola, mucho gusto Akemi Shizu-hizo una reverencia-

-No seas tan formal Shizu-río Soreto-

-Liz, Yamitsu, ella es Shizu, y forma parte de la banda-sonrío Chrona-

-Mucho gusto!-dijeron ambas-

-¿Y bien…? ¿necesitan algo?-las miro interrogante Liz-

-Veras, ahora que, asistimos a la _Escuela Superior Shibusen_ no tenemos uniformes y creímos que tal vez, ustedes nos podrían ayudar….-se sonrojo levemente Soreto- saben que no soy de pedir esto chicas…-las miro-

-Oh! No hay problema, tenemos unos uniformes extras de cuando íbamos-sonrío Liz- vamos, las llevare por ellos-sonrío y empezó a caminar-

-Vamos-dijo Maka y las demás las siguieron-

* * *

**-**_**Casa de Liz 1:00pm-**_

-Bueno, espero que les quede, estoy segura de que sí-sonrío Liz-

-Gracias Liz! –sonrío Soreto-

-No hay de que.  
-Por cierto chicas! ¿participaran en la guerra de bandas verdad?-les pregunto Yamitsu muy emocionada-

-Claro que sí!-respondieron todas a la vez- jaja

-Chicas! ¿Me dejarían diseñar su ropa para el concurso?

-Ah…Liz, no se..-dijo Soreto algo dudosa-

-Yo creo que estaría bien-dijo Tsubaki-

-Pues.. ¿por qué no?-dijo Soreto-

-Sí!-sonrío Liz- le llamare a Patty para que me ayude!-saco su celular-

-Eso sí Liz! Nada revelador!-le advirtió Maka-

-Sabemos cómo eres! Así que olvida eso!-le dijo Soreto-

-Pero, pero…-se quejó Liz

-…¿Qué tendría de malo?-les pregunto Shizu dudosa-

-Digamos que no quieres verte semi-desnuda en el escenario…-le dijo Yamitsu-

-…-Shizu se sonrojo y mejor se quedó callada-

-Vale, no haré nada de eso…-se cruzó de brazos Liz-

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, las veremos en unas semanas-sonrío Chrona yéndose con las demás-

-Adiós!-dijeron Yamitsu y Liz al mismo tiempo-

* * *

_**-1 semana después-Escuela superior 9:30am-**_

-Aun no me acostumbro a este uniforme-se quejó Maka-

-¿Crees que yo sí?, solo puede ponerle algo de mi estilo!-Soreto señalo sus cadenas-

-Pff…. No me gustan las faldas-se quejó Shizu -

-¿Cómo es que estas cosas no son más largas…-dijo Chrona-

-Oh vamos chicas, no es tan malo-dijo Tsubaki tranquila-

-Ah, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? sabes, nunca te he visto enojada, solo aquella vez…-le dijo Soreto-

-Solo hay que enojarse cuando es necesario-dijo Tsubaki sonriendo-

-Oigan, tenemos solo 2 días para ensayar-dijo Shizu- además de… waaaa!-no acabo de hablar porque tropezó con _alguien-_ah! Lo siento mucho!_-_se sonrojo al ver en quien había caído-

-No es na….da-dijo Ziel- ah…y-yo!-se puso rojo como su cabello ahora teñido-

-¿Z-Ziel…?-dijo Shizu igual de roja-

-Ajá…-Ziel miro detrás de Shizu y vio a las chicas cruzadas de brazos y con miradas picaras-ah! Deja te ayudo…-y así ambos se levantaron-lo siento, no me fije por donde iba…-se disculpo-

-No, fue mi culpa, lo siento-bueno! Adiós!-salió corriendo con las chicas-

-¿Qué fue eso…?-pregunto Maka divertida- jaja

-¿Tú qué crees Maka?-se río Soreto- el amor, con el enemigo, típico…-se encogió de hombros mientras empezaron a caminar y Shizu se les unió-

* * *

_**-Aula de música 10:00am-**_

-Quedan tres días para la guerra de bandas-dijo Black*Star tocando un poco la batería-

-Sí, así que… hay que practicar-dijo Yukki tomando su guitarra-

-Vale-dijo Soul-

-Oye Soul, una pregunta…-le dijo Kid-

-¿Dime…?-le respondió-

-¿Por qué te pareces tanto a aquella chica albina-le dijo Kid a lo que Soul dejo caer su mano en el teclado-me le he preguntado desde que llegaron, se parecen demasiado.

-No es… no es nada, practiquemos-dijo Soul mirando el teclado-

-"…_**Si supieran."-**_pensaron Black*Star y Ziel al mismo tiempo-

* * *

_**-3 días después…-  
Departamento de Soreto/ Departamento de Yukki- 1:00pm-**_

_-Es la hora-dijo Soreto al levantarse-_

_-Por fin llego el día-hablo Yukki al salir de su cuarto-_

_-Hoy, empieza la guerra…-dijo Soreto tomando su guitarra-_

_-Hoy se decidirá quién es mejor-hablo Yukki mientras salía con su guitarra en mano-_

_-Quien gane, obtendrá el mejor contrato de se vida-dijo Soreto mientras salía de su departamento-_

_-Y lo lograremos!-hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras llegaban al lugar de encuentro-_

* * *

_**STOP!  
Ya viene lo bueno! *u***_

******¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 6 parte 2

_**********Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo**_

* * *

-Soreto!-grito SMaka-aquí!

-Ya vine!-dijo agitada por tanto correr- ¿están todas?

-Falta Shizu-dijo Chrona-

-Tch…-saco su celular- no contesta-_**siguió llamando hasta que después de unas horas contesto  
**_

* * *

_**-Casa de Shizu 6:30-**_

Soreto, lo siento, ya voy para allá surgió un inconveniente con mis padre…no em dejaba salir-susurro tomando su guitarra y abriendo su ventana- ya voy para allá, tranquilas-en el momento que iba a saltar su madre entro a su habitación-

-Shizu! ¿A dónde vas?-

-A tocar mamá, solo déjame ir, prometo regresar rápido!

-…Esta bien-sonrío- corre! Se te hace tarde!-Shizu sonrío y salto de la ventana, no estaba tan lejos del suelo como esperaba-

-Bien, andando!-Salió corriendo-

* * *

_**-10 minutos después-  
**_-Ya voy! No se desesperen-_iba corriendo por la avenida cundo se detuvo un momento a tomar aire, miro a su lado derecho y una camioneta venia hacia ella, reacciono muy rápido, se quitó pero al momento de caer se cortó la mano con una botella rota-_ diablos!-se miró la mano y en ese momento la camioneta se detuvo-Tch…-se levanto-

-Oye! ¿Estás bien?-le hablo un chico alto, de tez blanca, ojos lila y de cabello rubio-

-…-se dio la vuelta y lo miro burlonamente- lo estoy…-se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino-

-Espera!-le hablo un hombre de mayor edad- toma-le dio un poco de dinero y ella se burlo-

-Pff…-siguió su camino y llego hasta el lugar donde se daría el concurso-

* * *

_**Salón del concurso 9:15pm-**_

-Llegaste!-hablo Soreto al verla entrar-

-Ya llegue! Jaja-río- ¿ya nos tocara?

-En unos minutos-le dijo Liz- anden cámbiense! Me tomo mucho prepara esa ropa! Vamos! Y así todas entraron a los vestidores-

-Liz…-hablo Chrona desde su vestidor- esto es…

-No digan nada!-se apresuró a decir Yamitsu- queremos verlas-sonrío-

-Tch! ¿Por qué a mí?-se dijo Maka al salir-

-Esto.. bueno, al menos es negro-dijo Shizu mientras salía-

-Es lindo-dijeron Tsubaki y Chrona al mismo tiempo mientras salían-

-Pff…-resoplo Soreto al salir-

-Se ven… muy lindas…-sonrío Yamitsu-  
_-Maka llevaba una playera de un solo hombro negra con detalles blancos, unos jeans a cuadro rojos y unos botines negros, con su cabello suelto y las puntas rojas y los ojos delineados_

Tsubaki llevaba una playera de manga corta azul oscuro, unos jeans rotos de las rodillas, unos tenis azul más claro, con su cabello suelto y las puntas azules-

-Chrona llevaba una playera de tirantes rosa mexicano, un short negro corto y unas botas hasta la rodilla de agujeta, las puntas y parte del fleco de su cabello llevaban negro-

-Shizu traía puesto una playera negra, de manga corta, unos jeans grises, con unos tenis morados, algunos mechones de su cabello llevaban morado y los ojos delineados-

_-Por ultimo Soreto, ella llevaba una playera sin mangas, tipo corset, azul turquesa, unos jeans gris/negro, con unos botines negros, una chaqueta de cuero, los ojos delineados, varios mechones de su cabello eran azules, rojos, negros, morados con rosa_-  
-Muchos colores-río-

-Se ven muy bien!-hablaron Yamitsu y Liz al mismo tiempo-

-Bueno, ya es hora..., antes va _"NightStrenght"-_dijo Maka-

-Entonces, esperemos un poco más-sonrío Soreto-

_-"Arde…"-_pensó Shizu al ver su mano-

-Y ahora! Con ustedes!NightStrenght!-dijo la presentadora mientras se oían varios aplausos y gritos de las fans-

-En eso los chicos subieron al escenario, todos muy atractivos, vestidos de negro-

-Bien..-dijo Yukki-

-1,2,3

**(Exorsismo-Mago Rey)**

**Soul: Hey**  
**Si, ok Todos Deseamos Crecer y Amar**  
**Como en un Cajón nuestra alma esta.**  
**Ziel: El limite Tu lo harás**  
**Vamos sal ya, no lo dudes mas**  
**Este Orgulloso Corazón No me detendrá ahora.**

**Kid: Noo~ nunca Cambiare lo que soy**  
**Mas debo mis impulsos Aprender a ignorar.**

**Todos: Exorciza mi Alma**  
**Y Aleja el maldito dolor,**  
**Hazme sentir el Amor**  
**Besándome ahora.**

**Sé que te hice Daño y Ahora me Siento tan mal**  
**Y Aunque trate de Entenderlo**  
**Me siento como un adulto sin vida.**

**Ziel: No, No sé si tu eres para mi,**  
**Pero al menos lo voy a intentar.**  
**Nadie podrá apagar el Fuego en mí**  
**Sé que Fácil no va ser**  
**Y que si llueve Fuerte, mucho me voy a mojar**  
**Pero no apagaran mi fuego**  
**Con Orgullo ardera mi corazón**

**Soul:Tal Como lo Predije**  
**Comenzó a llover.**  
**Y empiezo a recordar problemas del ayer**  
**Me Hablas de un futuro**  
**Y lo que puede ser.**  
**Se encendió la pasión y empezamos a pelear.**  
**Todos: Exorciza mi Alma**  
**Y Aleja el maldito dolor,**  
**Hazme sentir el Amor**  
**Besándome ahora.**

**Kid: Tienes que Entenderlo, pues por ti siempre voy a luchar**  
**Y tu serás el Rival más difícil**

**Ziel: No, No se, si tu eres para mi,**  
**Pero al menos lo voy a intentar.**  
**Nadie podrá apagar mi fuego interior.**

**Soul: Se que no vas entender**  
**Y que si no me callo, Tu te puedes molestar**  
**Pero no escucharas Silencio**  
**Con Amor te Hablara mi corazón**  
**Noo nunca Cambiare lo que soy**  
**Mas debo tus consejos Aprender a escuchar**

**Kid: Noo nunca Cambiare lo que soy**  
**Más debo este Orgullo Aprender a ignorar**

**Black*Star: Si no estás a mi lado, me invade la soledad**  
**Me siento incapaz de entender quien soy yo**

**Yukki: Sé que si a mi lado estas**  
**Muy fuerte puedo ser y todo podemos lograr**  
**La Pasión Continúa Ardiendo**  
**Todos: No, Yo no me rendiré**  
**Porque yo te amo de Verdad**  
**Endemoniado viviré si te vas**  
**Yo Sé que todo puede ser, y el destino se pueda cambiar.**  
**Pero no Apagaras mi Fuego**  
**Este ardiente Fuego.**  
**No apagaran mi Amor, Por siempre yo te amareee**  
**No Apagaran, no Apagaran el Fuego en mi interior**  
**No Apagaran, no Apagaran mi Ardiente Corazon**  
**No Apagaran, no Apagaran la llama de mi amor**  
**No Apagaran, no Apagaran.**

**¡No Apagaran mi Orgullo y mi ser…**

**!**

Al fin…-susurro Yukki, al terminar y recibir todos las ovaciones-

-Gracias chicos! ó la presentadora mientras ellos bajaban del escenario-

-Superen eso..-le dijo Yukki a Soreto-

-Claro que lo haremos… idiota…-se le acerco peligrosamente a su rostro-

-Tch…-este se alejo un poco incomodo-

-Suerte…-susurro Soul a Maka-

-Gracias…-le respondió igual-

-Buena suerte Shizu…-dijo Ziel-

-Gracias…-

-Ahora con ustedes! LostAngels!

-Vamos…-dijo Maka y así, salieron al escenario-

-Je…

1,2,3!

**(Tatu-All About us)**  
**Soreto: They say don't trust**  
**You, me, we ,us**  
**So we'll walk**  
**We must**  
**cause of you, me**  
**And it's all about**  
**It's all about**

**Shizu: It's all about us, all about us**  
**It's all about, all about us**  
**All about us**  
**There's a theme that they can\'t touch**  
**'cause you know - us**

**Chrona: It's all about us, all about us**  
**It's all about, all about us**  
**All about us**

**Todas: Run away if we must**  
**'cause you know - us**

**It's all about us (it's all about us)**  
**It's all about us (it's all about us)**  
**And no-one can trust (it's all about us)**  
**It's all about us**

**Shizu:If they hurt you,**  
**They hurt me, too.**  
**So we'll rise up,**  
**Won't stop.**  
**And it's all about,**  
**It's all about**

**-La mano de Shizu empezó a sangrar debido a la cortada, llenando de sangre la guitarra-**  
**  
It's all about us, all about us**  
**It's all about, all about us**  
**All about us**  
**There's a theme that they can\'t touch**  
**'cause you know - us**

**It's all about us, all about us**  
**It's all about, all about us**  
**All about us**  
**Run away if we must**  
**'cause you know - us**

-Shizu…-susurro Soreto al verla- tocar sin parar por más que fuera la sangre no dejaba de tocar-

-Shizu…-dijo Ziel preocupado y nervioso-

-El público se comenzó a alterar-

-Soreto no pudo más y dejo de tocar, abrazo a Shizu inesperadamente-

-No hagas esto sola, lo haremos juntas…-susurro-

-….-ella asistió sorpendida-

-...-las chicas dejarón de tocar y también se soprendieron al igual que el publico que se conmovio-

-La presentadora subió al escenario y las chicas bajaron rápidamente-

-B-Bien….-dijo la presentadora- Ahora! Haru nos dirá quien es el ganador!

Estas bien?-le dijo Soreto a Shizu-

-Lo estoy…-dijo mientras maka le vendaba la mano-

-El mismo chico rubio de la camioneta subió al escenario-

-Ahora… el ganador es…

- _NightStrenght!-_dijo Haru, a lo que el publico aplaudio feliz-

-Nos ganaron...-dijo maka en susurro-

-...fue mi culpa...-dijo Shizu enojada tomando sus cosas-

-No lo fue...-hablo Chrona-

-...Shizu...-Soreto solo se acerco a ella y la abrazo-

**-En ese momento Haru se acerco a ellas-**

-Disculpen...-miro a Shizu- tu mano...¿como esta?

-Acaso no lo vez?-le hablo Shizu enojada-

-Yo...lo lamento mucho-agacho la mirada avergonzado-

-¿Crees que ese lo siento nos dará otra oportunidad?¿Crees que nos hará ganar?!-estaba demasiado enoja-

-Shizu-hablo firme Soreto y Shizu se relajo y paso de lado de Haru golpeando su hombro- vamonos...-dijo y se fue seguida de las demas-

* * *

-Ganamos!-grito Yukki feliz-

-Al fin!-Kid estaba cargando el trofeo y lo admiraba-

-...-Ziel no hablaba, solo pensaba en lo que sucedio con Shizu-

-Animate Ziel!-le hablo Soul-vamos a la fiesta!

-Eh!? ah! sí, ya voy...-hablo y fue detras de ellos-

* * *

_**Lamento que sea esto! pero me cortaron e internet! ;-;**_

_**Espero que regrese pronto, mientras dejare esto, que no lo puede acabar bien, ahora estoy en un café internet**_  
_**Bueno, los dejo!  
****¿Reviews?**_


	8. Chapter 8Creo que me enamore

_**Hello! volvi! :3**_

**Bueno, este capitulo, esta**_**curs****i..** **assdfghjkdlf**__** espero que les guste, una cosa! para este capitulo, acompañenlo con esta canción: w w w. youtube watch?v=NJF1Bp6BukU  
**_

_**Sin más les dejo leer**_

_**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**_  
**__********Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo**

* * *

_**-Casa de Soreto 11:30pm-**_

-¿Por qué Soul, quiso que nos encontráramos en la azotea de la casa de enfrente de Soreto…?-se preguntó Maka cruzada de brazos mientras caminaba en círculos en la azotea de la casa-

-¿Maka?-escucho a una voz a sus espaldas y dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba-

-Soul…-se acercó a la escalera y le ayudo a subir- llegaste-sonrío-

-Claro!, apenas puede escapar de los chicos…-sonrío el albino-

-Bueno…¿y de que querías hablar? .le dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de el y le daba la espalda-

-Pues veras…quiera decirte que tocaron muy bien a pesar de… lo que sucedió-se rasco la cabeza un poco incómodo-

-Ah… gracias…queríamos darle un último regalo a nuestra amiga…-dijo mirando el cielo Maka- de seguro hoy nos vio-dijo mirando a Soul-

-Ya creo, debe de estar feliz por ver lo que hicieron, a pesar de lo que sucedió lo hicieron muy bien-sonrío mientras se acercaba a Maka-

-Je, gracias…–También se acercó a Soul- por cierto ¿Qué querías decirme Soul?

-Maka, yo, veras… -acaricio su mejilla y entrelazo sus dedos- me enamore…de ti…-se acercó hasta sus labios rozándolos-

-Soul…yo también..-susurro mientras ambos unían sus labios en un dulce y profundo beso-

_-No esperaba esto…-_susurro Soreto desde la calle viendo a su amiga besar a Soul- pero como dije, uno se enamora a veces de sus enemigos…-sonríe y empieza caminar-  
**  
-Al separarse ambos se miraron y rieron-**

-Maka… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunto Soul sonrojado-

-Soul….¡claro que quiero!-sonrío y lo abrazo, Soul sorprendido correspondió el abrazo, se separaron un poco y juntaron sus frentes-

-Te amo…-dijo Soul-

-También te amo…-respondió Maka sonrojada y sonriendo tiernamente-Soul….¿cómo le diremos a Soreto?

-Tranquila, conozco a Soreto… somos hermanos, la conozco muy bien, se que no nos separara…-sonrío y volvió a besar a Maka-

* * *

_**-Casa de Yukki 12:00-  
**__-Los chicos se encontraban dormidos sobre el sofá con restos de comida sobre su cara, la ropa toda arrugada y desarreglada-  
_  
-No puedo creerlo, siempre terminan igual…-dijo Yukki cruzado de brazos viendo a sus tres amigos sobre su sofá-saldré a dar una vuelta-dicho esto tomo su chaqueta y salió-

* * *

_**-No muy lejos de ahí-  
**_  
-… Alice, no salió como esperábamos…-dijo Soreto sentada en un muro- solo queríamos darte un último regalo…pero no, no ganamos, lo siento-dijo agachando la cabeza y empezando a llorar**_-_**

-Oye, nunca te dijeron que es malo hablar sola?-le dijo Yukki quien estaba cerca de ella- oye.. ¿estas llorando?! –la señalo sorprendido-

-¡¿Qué!? Claro que no!-dijo ella haciéndose para atrás y limpiándose las lágrimas- ¿por qué estaría….ahhhh!-grito al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de caer, cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe, pero no sintió nada- ¿eh?-abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Yukki-

-¿Estas bien…?-le pregunto-

-Y-Yo…sí…-ninguno apartaba la mirada, se quedaron así por un momento, un momento eterno para ambos- Yukki…

-Yukki no despegaba la mirada de sus labios y se fue acercando poco a poco-  
-_"¿Pero que hago?, ella, se ve hermosa, y no puedo…no puedo evitarlo…"  
_  
_-"¿Por qué no me puedo mover?, mis piernas no responden… Yukki…"-pensó Soreto-  
_  
-Soreto solo lo observo, como Yukki se acercaba lentamente a ella,su corazón se acelero y cerro sus ojos lentamente, sus labios se rozaron lentamente, sus alientos chocaban, y así, poco a poco sus labios se unieron, era un beso dulce, tímido y lleno de sentimientos, el beso duro un largo tiempo, ambos se separaron lentamente, abrieron sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada del otro, sus rostros estaban levemente sonrojados-

-…-Soreto reacciono, se alejó de él rápidamente y salió corriendo-

-E-Espera!-Yukki reacciono y fue tras ella, demasiado tarde, Soreto se perdió en la sombra de la noche- ahhh!-grito frustrado y corrió hasta su casa-

* * *

_**-Casa de Soreto/Yukki-**_

-Soreto al entrar a su casa solo se recargo sobre la puerta- ¿Por qué…?-se tocó los labios-

-Yukki llego hasta su habitación y se encerró- ¿Qué hice…?-se delineo los labios- aun saben a ella…-río y se recargo sobre la pared-

-…¿por qué sucedió esto?-se sentó sobre el piso Soreto y volvió a tocar los labios- mi primer beso.. con ese idiota-sonrío sonrojada- ¿Fue obra tuya?-mira una foto de Alice- si lo fue… de verdad que aun sigues igual-río-

-Ella… sus labios son tan…dulces…-dijo Yukki sentado en el piso- sus ojos… su rostro, su cabello toda ella es hermosa…-río-

-No es tan feo… algo idiota, pero es lindo, sus ojos me encantan-susurro Soreto abrazando sus piernas-

_-Creo que me enamore…-_dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo-

* * *

_**-Al siguiente día, Shibusen 7:30am-**_

_-Las chicas caminaban tranquilamente a excepción de Soreto que iba perdida en su mundo-_

-Soreto, oye ¿te pasa algo? Te noto muy nerviosa-le pregunto Shizu al verla como ida-

-¿Qué?-le respondió la albina mirándola- estoy bien, no es nada-sonrío-

-No es cierto, no mientas Soreto!-la señalo Chrona acusatoriamente-

-¿Q-Qué? Yo no miento…-la miro extrañada-

-Tus ojos! Tus ojos tiene un brillo diferente!-dijo Chrona picara- ese brillo solo aparece cuando la gente se enamora, el brillo de sus ojos aumenta!

-No digas tonterías!-le respondió la albina dándose la vuelta sonrojada levemente-

-Es cierto!-grito Shizu-estas roja!.-la señalo-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo la albina más roja que un tomate- están locas!-empezó a caminar-

-No es mentira!-hablaron al mismo tiempo Tsubaki y Maka-

-Estas enamorada!-hablaron todas al mismo tiempo señalando a Soreto-

-….-Soreto dejo de caminar, su vista estaba en el piso, su cara estaba de un color carmín, superaba a los tomates- están mal! No lo estoy…-dijo mientras retornaba su caminar, pero para su mala suerte cierto chico se atravesó en su camino -

-Soreto…-dijo Yukki al verla se sonrojo levemente-

-Yukki…-susurro Soreto sonrojada notoriamente-

-Creo saber que sucede-río Shizu al ver como ambos chicos no despegaban sus miradas y sus sonrojos notorios cada vez más-

-Es obvio-río Tsubaki-

-Algo paso.. que nos perdimos-hablo Maka sonriendo-

-Oh sí, pero lo sabremos después, ahora hay que dejarlos solos-sonrío Chrona y todas se fueron-

-Yo….me tengo que ir-dijo hablo por fin Soreto, y empezó a caminar-

-Espera!-dijo Yukki sujetándola de la mano-tengo que decirte algo…

-Pero…

-Solo escúchame…-dijo mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió- Creo que…

* * *

_**¡STOP! disculpen si es corto, pero como que este capitulo salio muy cursi .o. a mi parecer.  
Sí, me gusta dejarlos en suspenso ewe. No se, quedo "raro" por lo cursi, pienso yo~**_

_**Bueno, nos vemos luego!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado! :3  
**_**Nos vemos!**

******¿Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9Lo sabes

**Hola! volvi** **:D  
Bueno, espero que este capitulo les guste! me esforze haciendolo, me arden mis ojos ;-; bueno ya, mejo les dejo leer c:**  
**Oh! una cosa más! en la parte después de que los chicos cantan, escuchen esta canción, para entrar en ambiente(?: watch?v=3zm5uU6w9fY  
**

_**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**_  
**__********Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo**

* * *

_**-En el capitulo anterior-  
**_  
-Yo….me tengo que ir-dijo hablo por fin Soreto, y empezó a caminar-

-Espera!-dijo Yukki sujetándola de la mano-tengo que decirte algo…

-Pero…

-Solo escúchame…-dijo mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió- Creo que…

* * *

-¿Crees qué?-le dijo tímidamente-

-Creo qué…megustasymucho-dijo hablando demasiado rápido-

-¿Qué?-Soreto lo miro sorprendida y muy roja-

-No me hagas repetirlo….-se sonrojo- oh tal vez…¿quieres que te lo demuestre?-la tomo de la cintura y acaricio su mejilla-

-Yukki!-intento zafarse de su agarre-suéltame…-susurro sonrojada-

-No lo haré-río y la beso dulcemente-

-…-Soreto abrió los ojos sorprendida, intento volver a zafarse, pero resultó inútil, poco a poco correspondió el beso, colocando sus brazos al redor del cuello de Yukki-

-_A lo lejos Kenta observaba la escena atónita, cerro los puños y maldijo por lo bajo, se dio la vuelta alejándose de ahí-_

Al separarse ambos se rieron y no despegaban su mirada el uno del otro-

-Eres un idiota ¿sabias…?-sonrío aún más Soreto-

-Pues sí, pero soy tu idiota, por cierto, te vez más linda cuando sonríes-río y beso su mano-

-Jaja, sí claro, bueno, me tengo que ir, además alguien nos podría ver-se alejó de Yukki-

-Oye espera-la volvió a tomar de la cintura- no me dijiste si también te gustaba-la miro sonriente-

-Oh vamos ¿apoco no te quedo claro?-lo tomo de la corbata y lo volvió a besar- adiós…-sonrío y se alejó- nos vemos!-se fue corriendo-

-Adiós..-sonrío como idiota y al darse la vuelta para irse se encontró con las miradas picaras de sus amigos- …-se puso rojo al verlos- ¡¿pero cómo?!

-Jaja, querido Yukki… estas muy idiota-río Black*Star-

-Oye!-le reclamo-

-Jaja, estamos aquí desde que le dijiste"mgustasymucho"-dijo Soul sonriendo-

-P-Pero.. ¿Cómo?-estaba atónito-

-No creías que no lo sabíamos verdad? Hoy en la mañana en el carro que te quedaste dormido no parabas de decir "Soreto, Soreto" estas igual que Soul, no dejaba de suspirar el nombre de Maka-lo miro pícaro Ziel-

-Ah sí..-dijo Soul-¡¿ESPERA QUÉ?!-se puso rojo el albino-

-Nada, nada-dijo Kid tapándose la boca para no reír-

-Sí bueno, vámonos! Vamos tarde!-dicho esto todos empezaron a caminar hacia el salón-

_**-Azotea de la escuela 10:20am-**_

-Entonces…¿lo besaste?-preguntaron cierta peli-rosa y cierta escabeche-

-Sí…-respondió la albina-

-¿besa bien?-le pregunto Shizu-

-..No responderé eso!-se negó a hablar Soreto-  
-Maka y Tsubaki no paraban de reír ante las reacciones de sus amigas-

-Dinos!-suplicaron ambas juntando sus manos y poniendo cara tierna-

-Dije que no!-se negó rotundamente la albina- y ya vámonos..-dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta la puerta, pero alguien la abrió de golpe-

-Wow…-dijo Maka mirando la puerta-

-Tiene fuerza…-susurro Tsubaki-

-Kenta ¿qué quieres?-hablo Soreto cruzada de brazos-

-Te diré lo que quiero…-dijo Kenta mirándola muy enojada mientras caminaba hasta ella- quiero que te alejes de Yukki!-dicho eso la golpeo en la cara causando que Soreto retrocediera un poco-

-Jaja-río Soreto y se limpió el hilo de sangre que caía de sus labios- ¿por qué?-la miro divertida-

-Por qué él es mío!-le grito- entiéndelo!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy como tú? ¿Acaso no lo sabes o estas muy idiota para darte cuenta?-suspiro profundo-

-Soreto…-hablo Maka sorprendida-

-Espera no lo hará o sí?-pregunto Chrona sorprendida-

-¿Hacer qué?-las miro Shizu-

-Ya veras…-hablo Tsubaki-

-¿Ver qué?-le respondió Kenta de mala manera-

-Qué soy una Evans-la miro Soreto y sonrío-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito Kenta- p-pero… es imposible!

-No, no lo es-sonrío- soy Soreto Evans, increíble lo que pasa cuando cambias tu apellido ¿no?-se cruzó de brazos- además, no me alejare de Yukki-se acercó a Kenta y le devolvió el golpe- no te me vuelvas a acercar a mí, a mis amigas, o a Yukki ¿entendido?-Kenta asintió- vámonos…-dicho esto todas se fueron de ahí dejando a Kenta sola-

_**-Sala de música 10:30am-  
**__-_Oye Kid, ¿esta canción es tuya?-le pregunto Black*Star a Kid mientras le mostraba unas partituras-

-Ah, sí, la escribí hace unos días-sonrío-

-Déjame ver-la tomo Yukki- esta genial! ¿te parece si la tocamos?-le pregunto a Kid-

-Claro ¿por qué no?-sonrío Kid y dicho esto todos tomaron sus lugares-

-Vale, 1,2,3…

_**(As Long As You Love Me-Backstreet Boys )**_  
_**  
Kid: Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
Ziel: And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me**_

_**Todos: I don't care who you are**_  
_**Where you're from**_  
_**What you did**_  
_**As long as you love me**_  
_**Who you are**_  
_**Where you're from**_  
_**Don't care what you did**_  
_**As long as you love me**_

_**Yukki: Every little thing that you have said and done**_  
_**Feels like it's deep within me**_  
_**Doesn't really matter if you're on the run**_  
_**It seems like we're meant to be**_

_**Todos: I don't care who you are (who you are)**_  
_**here you're from (where you're from)**_  
_**What you did**_  
_**As long as you love me (I don't know)**_  
_**Who you are (who you are)**_  
_**Where you're from (where you're from)**_  
_**Don't care what you did**_  
_**As long as you love me**_

_**As long as you love me**_

_**As long as you love me**_

_**Soul: I've tried to hide it so that no one knows**_  
_**But I guess it shows**_  
_**When you look into my eyes**_  
_**What you did and where you're coming from**_  
_**I don't care, as long as you love me, baby.**_

_**Todos: I don't care who you are (who you are)**_  
_**Where you're from (where you're from)**_  
_**What you did**_  
_**As long as you love me (you love me)**_  
_**(repeat to fade)**_  
_**who you are (who you are)**_  
_**Where you're from (where you're from)**_  
_**Don't care what you did**_  
_**As long as you love me (you love me)**_

_**Black: Who you are (who you are)**_  
_**Where you're from**_  
_**what did you did**_  
_**as long as you love me**_

_**Todos: Who you are**_  
_**where you're from(where you're from)**_  
_**as long as you love me**_

_**Who you are as long**_  
_**as you love me**_  
_**What you did (I don't care)**_  
_**as long as you love me**_

_-Las chicas se encontraban detrás de la puerta-  
__  
-_Bueno… no esta tan mal…-dijo Chrona sonrojada-

-Ja! Ahora quien es la sonrojada?-la miro Soreto-

-Ay! Cállate!-le dijo esta mientras se volvía a acercar a la puerta-

_-Dentro de la sala-  
_

-Te quedo muy bien Kid, dime, ¿la escribiste pensando en alguien en especial?-lo miro pícaro Black*Star-

-¿Qué?! No.. yo no!-se sonrojo Kid-

-A mi no me engaña, la escribió pensando en cierta peli-rosa-sonrío Yukki-

-¿Y sí así fuera qué?-hablo Kid rojo-

-Lo sabíamos!-dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo-

-Sí, no lo niego...-sonrío Kid-

-Bueno, veo que Kid ya lo admitió así que…-dijo Black*Star sentado en la batería- eh de decir que también me gusta uno de los Angels-sonrío- Tsubaki, ella es tan… hermosa-se sonroja-

_-Fuera de la sala-_

-Tanto como Chrona como Tsubaki estaban rojas hasta las orejas, mientras que las demás trataban de aguantar la risa, Shizu estaba roja de la risa y no podía tomar su jugo, gracias a la risa-

_-De regreso en la sala-_

_-_B-Bueno…-dijo Ziel sentado en el piso sonrojado- ustedes ya saben quién me gusta ¿verdad?

-Pobre Ziel, eres tan obvio -hablo Soul mientras lo despeinaba-

-¡¿De verdad?!-pregunto rojo-

-Shizu Akemi, la chica que te trae como loco y más idiota de lo normal-río Soul-

-Oigan!-les grito Ziel- tal vez…-susurro-

-_Fuera de la sala, otra vez-_

-Shizu al escuchar eso escupió su jugo- ¡¿QUÉ?!-grito y todas le taparon la boca-

-Calla!-le dijeron todas, en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los chicos-

-….Fue idea de…Shizu!-gritaron todas dejando a la pobre ahí parada-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito ella viendo a los chicos- jeje, mentiras, puras mentiras dicen-río nerviosa y salió corriendo-

-¿Escucharon todo?-pregunto Kid sonrojado-

-Al parecer-hablo Black igual de sonrojado-

-…Bien! Buena suerte!-hablo Yukki-empujando a Kid y Black*Star al pasillo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué?!-pregunto alterado Kid-

-Vayan por sus chicas-sonrío Soul-

-P-Pero…-tartamudeo Black*Star-

-Pero nada! Anden ya!-dijo Ziel y cerro al puerta-

-…Yo…iré a caminar…-dijo Kid-

-Así! Y-yo también…-hablo Black*Star y así ambos caminaron en direcciones diferentes-

* * *

**_-Biblioteca de la escuela 11:05am-_**

-No puede ser...-hablo Tsubaki mientras tomaba un par de libros- ese mono…no me puede gustar-susurro sonrojada-

-Pues créelo-hablo Black*Star en su odio-

-Eh!-se dio la vuelta sonrojada encontrándose con el rostro de Black*Star a pocos centímetros del suyo- Tu…*¿Por qué me siento tan pequeña e indefensa a su lado…, pero al mismo tiempos segura…? De verdad me gusta.."-sonrío por sus adentros-

-Tsubaki-hablo Black*Star- Tu me…me gustas…-susurro- ¿te gustaría…-antes de que acabara de hablar Tsubaki atrapo sus labios-

* * *

**_-Patio de la escuela 11:10am-_**

-Chrona se encontraba recostada en el césped-*es un idiota, no le puedo gustar, ni el a mi…¿o sí?*pensó sonrojada-

-Chrona..-hablo cierto oji-ambar-

-Kid..-dijo mientras lo miraba- ¿qué quieres?

-Hablar…-dijo serio-

-Sobre…-antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar Kid estaba sobre ella- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-se puso roja cual tomate, al ver a Kid tan cerca de su rostro-

-Chrona, escucha, tú me gustas y mucho…-se acercó a sus labios-

-…Kid…t-tú t-también me gustas…-se sonrojo y se abofeteo mentalmente al ver que de nuevo tartamudeaba-

-Me gusta tu tartamudeo-sonrío y la beso, ella correspondió aquel beso tímidamente-

* * *

**_-Azotea de la escuela 11:20am-_**

-Hoy tu hermana le dio una lección a Kenta-río Maka-

-¿De verdad?-dijo el mientras la abrazaba por al espalda-

-Sí, admitió ser una Evans-sonrío y se dio la vuelta-

-Al fin-susurro feliz y beso a Maka-

* * *

**_-Sala de música 11:25am-_**

-¿Puedo matarla?-pregunto cierta albina a Yukki-

-No..-dijo este mientras se acercaba y ponía un poco de pomada en su golpe-

-¿Envenenarla?-rio ante eso-

-Dije que no Soreto!-la miro enojado, pero a la vez divertido-

-Ay, anda, no le dolerá, además así no molestara-lo miro con ojos de cachorro-

-Dije No-la tomo de las mejillas y beso su frente- ya veremos que hacer-sonrío-

-Tch…aburrido-dijo ella mientras le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza y se levantaba-

-Oye! Ven acá-Yukki fue tras ella y la abrazo por detrás- no te iras-sonrío-

-Jaja, ¿y quién me detendrá? ¿Tú?-dijo Soreto divertida-

-Sí-le contesto Yukki y la volteo, para poder plantarle un beso que ella correspondió gustosamente-

* * *

**_-Aula 11:30am-_**

_-_Ah, ¿por qué me toco limpiar ventanas?-dijo Shizu mientras tomaba un paño y lo mojaba-

-no alcanzo, estoy pequeña-dijo mientras empezaba a limpiar las ventanas- genial, no alcanzo…-susurro mientras intentaba alcanzar las ventanas de arriba-es inútil…-justo cuando estaba a punto de apartar su mano otra más grande se colocó sobre la suya-

-¿Necesitas ayuda…?-hablo Ziel sonriendo-

-…-Shizu solo se sonrojo y aparto la mirada de el, y así ambos se quedaron un momento, limpiando las ventanas, el tiempo parecía detenerse-

-*Hazlo idiota…*-se dijo así mismo Ziel y poco a poco se acercó a Shizu hasta rozar su mejilla-

-Shizu se sobresaltó y volteo a verlo, esto provoco que sus labios se juntaran-

-Ziel por instinto, tomo a Shizu de la cintura y la abrazo, mientras que ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y se ponía de puntitas, después de un tiempo, se separaron por falta de aire-

-Shizu tú…-antes de que Ziel acabara Shizu lo callo-

-La respuesta es sí-sonrío tiernamente y lo volvió a besar-

* * *

_**Stop~! espero que les haya gustado..pff...  
Me canse escirbiendo esto, lastime al poderoso como dice mi amiga(mi dedo ok no xD)**_

Bueno, n

**os vemos!**

******¿Reviews? :c  
**


	10. Chapter 10Contrato

_**Volvi! jaja, ah... me dare un tiro, este capitulo, no se... esta ¿pervertido? algo, leve, leve, muy leve, pero buano! creo que me quedo del asco xD**_

**__********Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo**

* * *

_**-Casa de Soreto 6:30am-  
**_-_Cierta albina y peli-cenizo se encontraban dormidas sobre el piso y sofá, a su alrededor se encontraban cientos de papeles y sus instrumentos al lado de ellas, ambas dormían tranquilamente, hasta que un golpeteo en la puerta las despertó-_

-Hm…Maka, ve a abrir-dijo Soreto mientras se cubría con un cojín-

-Tch, ve tu-le respondió-

-Grr…-gruño por lo bajo Soreto y se levantó a abrir- ¿Qué?-_dijo al abrir y encontrarse con una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años, cabello negro hasta la cintura ondulado y ojos azules-_

-¿Eres Soreto?-hablo seriamente-

-Sí…-le respondió- ¿qué se le ofrece?

-Soy, Miranda Amuro, vengo de la disquera T.V.N, vine porque… queremos tener un contrato con ustedes-sonrío-

-¿Qué…?-dijo Soreto sin poder creer lo que escuchaba-

-Espere-hablo Maka llegando hasta la puerta- ¿Quiere tener un contrato con nosotras? P-pero, nosotras no ganamos y además…-Miranda río levemente-

-Ustedes chicas, se han vuelto muy famosas por lo que paso en el concurso-dijo- por ese abrazo inesperado, conmovió a todas las personas, es por eso que ganaron fama en internet y mi jefe quiere que hagamos un contrato-sonrío dulcemente- tomen-les entrego una tarjeta- piénsenlo y llámenme-dicho esto se retiró dejando a las dos chicas mudas-

-M-Maka, llama a las demás…-hablo Soreto mientras entraba a la casa aun en shock-diles que, se apresuren a llegar a la escuela…

-V-Vale…-dijo Maka mientras tomaba su celular y llamaba a las demás-

* * *

_**-Entrada de Shibusen 7:00am-**_

-Aish! Tengo demasiado frio! –grito Chrona abrazándose a si misma- este abrigo no sirve de mucho.

-¿Cómo quieres que te sirva si esta mas delgado que nada!?-le reclamo Tsubaki-

-Eish! Ya no me regañes..-susurro haciendo un puchero-

-Bueno, ya no discutan, tenemos que ver que nos quiere decir Soreto, Maka dijo que era muy importante-hablo Shizu mientras se cubría con su bufanda roja la boca-

-Chicas!-grito a lo lejos Maka-

-Aquí!-saludo Chrona-

-Bien, ya que estamos aquí, hay algo de qué hablar-dijo Soreto mientras llegaba de brazos cruzados-

-¿Y qué es?-pregunto Tsubaki-

-Verán, hoy en la mañana, alguien de la disquera , nos vino a ver-respondió Maka-

-…¿Q-Qué les dijo?-pregunto Shizu-

-Nos... nos ofreció un contrato, gracias al vídeo que corre por internet sobre el abrazo que Soreto le dio a Shizu en el concierto-dijo Maka-

-Así que…¿qué dicen?-les pregunto Soreto-

-Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí y saltaron hacia Maka y Soreto abrazándolas- ACEPTAMOS!-sonrieron-

-Jajaja, lo sabía-reía Soreto- por eso, llame a quien nos fue a ver y le dije que aceptábamos.

-Eres lista Evans-dijo Chrona-

-¿Yo? Siempre-río-

-Bueno, ya vámonos, tenemos clases-dijo Shizu- además quiero ver a Ziel-susurro para sí misma-

-Oh~ la pequeña Shizu está enamorada! –río Maka picara-

-Ay! Calla! Que tu sales con Soul y no digo nada-le respondió Shizu sonrojada-

-Ah…-se callo Maka- cierto, no lo niego-sonrío-

-Bueno ya, vamos a dentro, que saliendo hay que ir a T.V.N-dijo Soreto mientras las empujaba hacia la escuela-

* * *

_-__**Instalaciones T.V.N 09:30am-**_

_**-**_¿y bien? ¿Lograste contactarlas?-pregunto un hombre de tez blanca, ojos dorados, cabellera gris, llevaba puesto un traje negro-

-Claro que sí, inclusive, ya aceptaron-hablo Miranda, quien estaba frente al hombre-Tranquilo Stein, ellas vendrán, espero que no cometas ningún error al estar haciendo un contrato con ellas-hablo seriamente-

-Se lo que hago Miranda, además, Lost Angels merecía el contrato y no la banda de tu hermano-dijo-

-Tsk, ya lo se..-susurro mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Entonces no em reclames nada, por favor prepara el contrato y envíales un mensaje de que sus padres deben de asistir-dijo mientras le daba la espalda-

-De acuerdo-dicho esto Miranda se levantó de su lugar y se retiró de ahí-

* * *

_**-Shibusen 10:20am, patio de la escuela-**_

Kid! Ya te dije que dejes mi cabello!-hablo cierta peli-rosa, que estaba sentada entre las piernas de su novio-

-Aish! Vamos Chrona, solo deja lo acomodo-hablo Kid mientras seguía acomodando su cabello- listo!

-Haber…-Chrona tomo un espejo y vio su cabello-…Kid…

-¿Sí?-

-Esta igual!-le dijo-

-No es cierto!...¿o sí? –se preguntó dudoso- como sea, tu eres, perfectamente simétrica-la abrazo y la atrajo hacia el.-

-Oye…-susurro sonrojada-

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta que te abrase?-susurro en su oído.-

-No… no es eso..-desvió la mirada sonrojada- ¿sabes qué? Mejor cállate-dicho esto se dio la vuelta y aprisiono los labios de Kid, quien correspondió ese beso gustosamente abrazándola por la cintura-

* * *

_**-Biblioteca de la escuela-10:23am-**_

-Soul, dame ese libro, ahora-hablo Maka seriamente-

-No!, has estado estudiando ya mucho tiempo, si sigues estudiando te saldrán hongos en las orejas-le respondió Soul mostrando una sonrisa-

-Soul, dame el libro-le repitió Maka -

-No, bueno, te lo doy, pero solo si me das un beso-sonrío pícaro-

-¿Eh? Estas loco, no te besare, además, tu deberías de besarme, o felicitarme mínimo, tendré un contrato y tú no dices nada-le respondió haciendo un puchero-

-Oye, lo siento-dicho esto la abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso- Me alegra que hayan obtenido un contrato-sonrío-

-Idiota…-sonrío Maka y lo volvió a besar- ven…-lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a un pequeño pasillo en la biblioteca, alejado de todo-

-Oh Maka, picara-río Soul y la volvió a besar apasionadamente, acorralándola contra la pared y poco a poco fue bajando hasta su cuello repartiendo pequeños besos-

-Soul…-susurro Maka sonrojada-

-¿Qué?, solo marco lo que es mio-río-

* * *

_**-Aula de música-**_

-Veamos…-dijo Soreto mientras se sentaba en el piano y empezaba a tocar una dulce melodía, Shizu que estaba con ella, tomo la guitarra y la acompaño-

_**(Not Alone-SNSD)**_  
_**Soreto**__**: Have you ever imademo, shinjiterunoyo.  
Ai wa, hada hitori, minoraseruto.  
Hoshigaru koto sae, imakodekenaikedo.  
Demone sore demone, wakattamo.  
Ambas: Not alone, not alone, kotae no nai omoimo.  
Not alone, kiesouna, no opso ontajimo.  
Shizu: Kimi no tame, saita hana nano.  
Soreto:So i'm not alone.  
Why am I doushite?  
Soredemo kowaindarou, konna muryoku na, jibun mou itano oh~.  
Shizu: Kotomoni modotte, kotobamodenakute.  
Soreto: Fayri tale dakijamou, susuminainone.  
Not alone, you're not alone.  
Dare ka wo omokotode.  
Ambas: Not alone shinjitsu, omisuketa toki.  
Konna feeling wo, nanto yobebaii, precious thing in me.  
Soreto: Ooh, arigatou, you gave me, kono tsuyosa, kureta noyo, I'll be there for you.  
Shizu: Moshwakashika itsuyo, nara sutto, yotte irohge life goes on.  
Soreto: Now I see soudayo, dareka o zutto zutto.  
Aishite mitai, tomotteta kara.  
Ambas: Not alone, not alone.  
Itarubasho I'm not you.  
Not alone~.  
Nagareru namidatte saemo.  
Kimi no dane  
Saita hana nano  
So I'm not (so I'm not).  
So I'm not (so I'm not).  
Mou I'm not  
Shizu: Alone.**_

-Al acabar se escucharon aplausos y ambas voltearon a la puerta para ver de donde provenían los aplausos-

-Bravo-dijo Ziel-

-Impresionante-hablo Yukki-

-Gracias-respondió Soreto levemente sonrojada-

-Je..-Shizu estaba sonrojada-

-Esa canción ¿la escribiste tú Soreto?

-¿Eh?, no, fue Maka, bueno, todas…ayer en la noche, solo le daba los toques finales-sonrío Soreto-

-Esta muy linda-sonrío Ziel- bueno, Soreto, necesito a Shizu un momento-dicho esto la tomo de la mano y la saco de la Aula-

-Claro!-respondió Soreto- jaja, hay esos dos…-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta cuando sintió unos brazos la rodeaban-

-Hola…-susurro Yukki en su oído-

-Hola-río Soreto mientras se daba la vuelta y lo abrazaba por el cuello-Tu hermana asusta sabes?

-Jaja, así?, pero, se encargara de darte un gran contrato-río-

-Lo sé, ya casi es hora de que vaya para allá, así que…-no acabo de hablar, porque Yukki tomo sus labios en un beso dulce pero salvaje, ella correspondió gustosa, de la misma forma que el, poco a poco el beso se intensifico, hasta que ambos se separaron para recuperar el aire-

-Y-ya me tengo que ir Yukki, llegaremos tarde…-hablo Soreto con la respiración agitada-

-Un beso más…-dicho esto la volvió a besar de la misma forma, ambos empezaron a caminar, pero no se dieron cuenta de un cable y ambos cayeron al suelo-

-Auch!-se quejó Soreto- duele…

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Yukki que estaba sobre ella-

-Ah… sí, pero pesas-se quejó- Bueno, levántate-lo empujo y se levantó-

-Oye!-también se levantó y la acompaño hasta la puerta- antes de irte, suerte-sonrío-

-Gracias-río ella y salió de ahí-

* * *

_**-Aula de clases 11:00am-**_

-Ok, ¿De que querías hablar, Ziel?-le pregunto Shizu a Ziel-

-Pues, veras…solo quería darte algo-sonrío y se acerco a ella-

-¿Uh? ¿q-qué?-pregunto nerviosa-

-Esto-sonrío aún más y la beso, ella le correspondió, coloco sus manos y sus hombros y el la abrazo por la cintura mientras la atraía más a el, poco a poco el beso se intensifico, Shizu quedo sentada sobre un escritorio mientras Ziel, la seguía besando-

-Z-Ziel… t-tengo que irme-susurro Shizu mientras se separaba-

-Oye…no es justo…-Hablo Ziel-

-Ja, si es justo, tengo que ir a la T.V.N, para…-Ziel la callo con otro beso-

-Lo sé, anda, corre antes de que sea tarde-río y beso su frente-  
_**  
-**_Gracias-sonrío dulcemente y le dio un pequeño beso antes de irse-

* * *

_**-Instalaciones T.V.N 11:30am-**_

-Bien! Ya estamos aquí!-anuncio Soreto feliz- esperen…-se dio la vuelta y noto que faltaba alguien-¿Y Tsubaki?!-se alteró-  
_**  
**__**-**_Fue a buscar a su padre… ¿recuerdas que nuestros padres tiene que venir?-le respondió Maka-

-Ah! Cierto, bueno entremos mientras llegan nuestros padres-hablo- ¿vale?

-Muy bien, vamos-respondió Chrona y así todas entraron a las instalaciones hasta llegar a una enorme oficina, color blanco, repleta de cuadros de grandes artistas, frente a ellas un escritorio, rojo, en el estaba sentada Miranda de brazos cruzados y sonriendo-

-Me alegra que llegaran, ¿y sus padres?-pregunto curiosa-

-Ya vienen…-respondió Soreto-

-En lo que llegan, tomen asiento por favor-hablo dulcemente-

-Vale..-dijo Maka, y así todas se sentaron-

-Lamento la demora!-se oyó la voz de Tsubaki- tenía que… ir por mi padre-respondió agitada desde la puerta-

.-Esta bien, pasa, aun no llegan los demás padres, así que el puede esperar a fuera mientras llegan, mientras quiero hablar con ustedes-Tsubaki asintió y tomo asiento junto a sus amigas-

-Bien, escuchen chicas, esta es una gran oportunidad, para todas, ahora les preguntare, ¿están dispuestas a dejar todo por esta oportunidad?

-Todas se miraron entre sí, asintiendo- estas dispuestas-hablaron al mismo tiempo-

-Bien, por favor, que pasen sus padres-dicho esto la puerta se abrió…-

* * *

**STOP! muajaja! ¿ven? quedo del asco(?) xD.  
Asdfghjkfsl  
**_**Bueno, en el siguiente capitulo, les dare mas SoulxMaka... mucho!, igual KidxChrona~ c:**_

**Bien! hasta aqui este capitulo**

**Nos vemos!**

******¿Reviews?**


End file.
